Legalmente Suya
by MaRiZa 02
Summary: Cuando el guapo Draco Malfoy preparó un contrato matrimonial entre Hermione Granger y él, ella supuso que sólo estaba bromeando. Pero no pensó lo mismo cuando seis años más tarde Draco se presentó en su puerta para formalizarlo. ¿Qué podía hacer ella para desanimarlo?...INCLUYE LEMONS...
1. Chapter 1

Los nombres de los personajes son de la grandiosa escritora J.K Rowling. =)

Adaptación de la novela, "Legally Mine" de Kate Hoffmann.

Esta historia la conocí por una magnifica escritora Serenity1089, gracias a ella me anime a hacer la adaptación con los personajes de Harry Potter y asi poder difundir tan maravillosa novela.

Espero y la disfruten tanto como yo ^_^

**Prólogo**.

Los acordes de una balada de Celine Dion resonaban en el pequeño apartamento y el aroma de las velas de vainilla impregnaba el aire. Hermione Granger emergió del baño de burbujas, se envolvió en un albornoz y salió a la sala tarareando la canción de amor que sonaba.

Todo era perfecto. Las luces bajas, el champán en hielo... había ahuecado los cojines del sofá y las fresas cubiertas de chocolate se enfriaban en la nevera. Era el día de San Valentín y mientras otras chicas se afanaban con citas y vestidos, ella dedicaba el día más romántico del año a mimarse. Después de un baño relajante, estaba preparada para disfrutar de una sesión de películas de Audrey Hepburn, empezando por su favorita: Desayuno con diamantes.

Siempre había preferido el romanticismo de las películas antiguas al de la vida real. En las películas clásicas, el amor era emocionante, arrebatador y perfecto. La pobre experiencia que había tenido en su vida en ese campo había resultado decepcionante.

El amor real era incómodo, agotador y a veces aburrido. Sus fantasías eran mucho mejores. Y un día de San Valentín sola resultaba preferible a la otra alternativa, a pasar un montón de nervios y quedarse con expectativas sin cumplir.

Además, ¿qué otra cosa podía esperar una chica como ella? En el instituto había sido la empollona que nunca tenía novio y se pasaba el tiempo libre estudiando. Su vida social había consistido en visitas a ferias científicas, maratones académicos o citas con la ortodoncista. Así había conseguido una beca completa para la universidad de Northwestner, donde había decidido estudiar Botánica. Pero desde entonces habían cambiado pocas cosas, aparte de que le habían quitado el aparato de dientes. Y aunque había tenido algunas citas, no había encontrado al hombre de sus sueños.  
Hermione tomó su diario y se sentó en el sofá, con los pies debajo del trasero.

-Otro día de San Valentín sin un hombre -murmuró mientras escribía-. Procuro mantenerme optimista; sencillamente no he encontrado al hombre ideal, pero está en alguna parte y tengo que tener paciencia y esperar que me encuentre él, como encontró Paul a Holly.

Aunque sí que había un hombre casi perfecto, que era el rostro que veía cuando pensaba en su media naranja y que además vivía abajo, como el Paul de Desayuno con diamantes. En realidad Paul había vivido arriba, pero eso era un detalle insignificante, teniendo en cuenta que su hombre casi perfecto no la había mirado nunca como miraba Paul a Holly, con lujuria en los ojos.

Hermione movió la cabeza y cerró el diario, que dejó en la mesita de café, decidida a no entregarse a la melancolía. Llorar no iba a servir de nada, aunque supiera que, en ese momento, Draco Malfoy, su príncipe de cuento, estaría vistiéndose para salir con una de sus muchas amigas.

Hermione sabía que había preparado algo grande porque le había pedido consejos sobre flores y ella le había recomendado su floristería favorita y le había dado una lista de flores ideales para un ramo y sugerido unos cuantos restaurantes en los que podía reservar mesa. Incluso le había cosido un botón de la camisa y le había ayudado a elegir la corbata más apropiada.

-Buena chica -musitó para sí.

Draco y ella eran amigos desde que él se mudó allí el año anterior. Se conocieron cuando la bañera de ella se salió y el agua cayó por el techo de él, que se ofreció a ayudarla a paliar el desastre, después de lo cual ella lo invito a galletas caseras y un vaso de leche con los que sellaron su amistad.

Hermione no tardó mucho en comenzar a fantasear con él, y tardó menos aún en comprender que jamás se enamoraría de una chica como ella. A Draco le gustaban las rubias altas de sonrisa resplandeciente y cuerpo más hecho para la lencería fina que para los albornoces cómodos. Sus novias siempre eran seguras de sí mismas y sofisticadas y tenían aspecto de saber cómo complacer a un hombre. Hermione era bajita y castaña, con un cuerpo que parecía más masculino que exuberante y mucha timidez. Lo único de ella que complacía a los hombres eran sus galletas de chocolate caseras.

Una llamada a la puerta la sorprendió. Fue a abrir y se encontró con Ginny Wesley, su mejor amiga, que llevaba una bolsa de ropa en la mano.

-Tienes que ayudarme -dijo-. No me decido entre el negro y el rojo. Creo que el rojo me hace un trasero tan grande como Montana y el negro enseña demasiado escote. Y necesito un abrigo decente. Una chaqueta quedaría fatal -miró a su alrededor-. ¿Esperas compañía?

Hermione forzó una risita.

-No, espero una velada tranquila a solas con mis plantas, Audrey Hepburn y George Peppard.

Lisa soltó un gemido.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Desayuno con diamantes otra vez no! ¿Cuántas veces puedes ver esa película?

-Incontables -repuso-. Es la película más romántica del mundo.

-¿Por qué no sales con Harry y conmigo? Comeremos bien, beberás demasiado champán y te sentirás una mujer nueva.

-Esta es vuestra tercera cita y no creo que a Harry le haga mucha gracia que vaya yo -Hermione abrió la bolsa de ropa y examinó los dos vestidos-. Ponte el rojo y no te preocupes del trasero. Te presto mi abrigo de cachemira negro y elige un collar de mi joyero.

Ginny le dio un abrazo.

-Eres una joya.

Entró en el dormitorio y Hermione volvió al sofá. Su amiga no parecía tener problemas para conseguir citas y había intentado ayudarla varias veces, pero Hermione opinaba que las citas a ciegas eran para chicas desesperadas y hambrientas de amor que no podían conseguir un hombre por sí mismas... y ella no pensaba admitir la derrota tan pronto.

-Está bien -Ginny volvió corriendo del dormitorio-. ¿Seguro que no quieres venir? El compañero de cuarto de Harry no hace nada esta noche, creo que se llama Theodoro, podemos salir los cuatro. Es muy simpático.

-Otro día -repuso Hermione.

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo. Pero nos vemos mañana en la biblioteca. Tenemos que preparar el examen de Biología Celular.

Cuando Hermione se quedó sola, suspiró con suavidad. Tenía que hacer algo para salir y conocer más chicos. Podía ir con Ginny a alguno de los muchos bares cercanos al campus o podía apuntarse a actividades extra escolares, o matricularse en alguna clase donde no hubiera tantos científicos empollones.

-¿Ves? Esto ya se empieza a animar - dijo en voz alta. Buscó el mando a distancia-. Tienes un plan.

Acababan de pasar los títulos primeros cuando llamaron de nuevo a la puerta. Hermione saltó del sofá.

-¿Qué has olvidado? -preguntó.

Abrió la puerta, esperando encontrarse con Ginny y se quedó sin aliento al ver a Draco Malfoy.

Vestía un traje, pero tenía el cuello de la camisa abierto y la corbata torcida. Llevaba el pelo revuelto, lo que le daba aire de recién levantado. Sacó con un gesto elegante un ramo de rosas rojas que llevaba a la espalda y frunció el ceño al ver la habitación iluminada por velas.

-Perdona –dijo.- Interrumpo algo

-No, no, no pasa nada -ella tomó las flores y se hizo a un lado para dejarle entrar. Notó entonces que olía a whisky y que se tambaleaba un poco-. ¿Estás bien?

-No, no estoy bien -gruñó él. Se sentó en el sofá y se tapó los ojos con el brazo. Levantó la botella casi vacía que llevaba en la otra mano-. Casi se me ha acabado el whisky y aún no estoy borracho. ¿Tienes alguna botella?

-No. Tengo champán, vino y creo que algo de licor de menta. Sabe bien con el chocolate caliente y a veces cuando no puedo dormir...

-Trae el licor -gritó él levantando los brazos-. ¡Que empiece la fiesta!

-¿Qué celebramos?

-Mi ignorancia absoluta de la mente femenina -tomó otro trago de whisky-. Tú eres mujer, ¿no?

Hermione se sentó a su lado.

-Sí -repuso, aunque no le sorprendía que tuviera que preguntarlo. Cuando la miraba, veía a la chica tímida que vivía en el apartamento encima del suyo, la chica que tenía muchas plantas, el sofá lleno de cojines bordados y una colección de películas antiguas.

Pero ella sí se había fijado en él... en la luz de sus ojos grises cuando algo lo divertía, en sus hoyuelos cuando sonreía y en la belleza de sus manos. Draco había sido el protagonista de sueños románticos incontables y detallados, sueños que incluían esas manos hermosas sobre su rostro besándola a la luz de la luna, o una noche lluviosa, o simplemente besándola.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te has peleado con Pansy?

-He ido a buscarla para cenar y me he encontrado con una nota pegada en su puerta. Ha conocido a un futbolista y tenía miedo de decírmelo y estropearme el día de San Valentín. ¿Te imaginas? Ayer estábamos juntos y hoy hemos terminado.

-Lo siento -mintió Hermione.

-No tanto como yo -él frunció el ceño-. Creo que es la primera vez que me dejan tirado -estiró lo brazos por el respaldo del sofá y rozó la nuca de ella al hacerlo. Y no sabía lo que se sentía.

Hermione acercó las rosas a la nariz, cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente para ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Había conocido a Pansy y le parecía egoísta y demasiado obsesionada con su figura.

-Seguramente estás mejor sin ella.

-Eso seguro.

Hermione miró su perfil, la mandíbula cincelada, la boca sensual y la nariz recta. Tenía los ojos cerrados y por un momento creyó que se había dormido, pero poco después se movió.

-Tu chica ideal está en alguna parte, Draco. Sólo tienes que encontrarla. Puede estar más cerca de lo que crees.

-Pansy era ideal.

-No es cierto. Porque no te quería tanto como yo... -Hermione tragó saliva-. Como yo creo que merece que te quieran.

Draco abrió los ojos y la miró.

-Eres un encanto. Siempre sabes lo que tienes que decir para que me sienta mejor.  
Lo dijo como si se le acabara de ocurrir, y ella se ruborizó y bajó la vista a las flores.

-Es verdad -insistió él. Jugó con un mechón de pelo que le rozaba la mejilla-. Eres la chica más tierna que he conocido en mi vida.

Le dio un abrazo fuerte, alimentado más por el whisky que por la pasión, y el primer impulso de ella fue apartarse, pero se dio cuenta de que ésa podía ser la oportunidad que esperaba y le pasó los brazos por la cintura.

Cuando él se apartó, miró sus rasgos como en una caricia silenciosa y Hermione contuvo el aliento y pidió en su interior que la besara. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza, que estaba segura de que él podía oírlo.

Draco sonrió y pasó el pulgar por el labio inferior de ella, con la mirada clavada en su boca. Pero algo cambió de repente en él.

-Nunca encontraré a nadie -dijo. Dejó caer las manos, se recostó en el sofá y tomó un trago de whisky-. Tengo veinticuatro años, mi padre espera cosas de mí, espera que termine Derecho este curso y que entre a trabajar en el negocio familiar. Tengo muchas ideas para la empresa y algún día quiero dirigirla yo -respiró hondo-. Y él espera que busque esposa y forme una familia.

-¿Hoy? -preguntó Hermione.

-No, pero pronto.

-Tienes mucho tiempo.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

-He salido con muchas chicas, Hermione. Y al principio siempre parece que he encontrado a mi media naranja, pero luego sucede algo y me doy cuenta de que no es lo que busco -terminó la botella de whisky y la dejó en la mesita de café-. ¿Sabes? Pansy tiene unos pies horribles y, cuando se ríe, parece que tenga hipo.

-¿Quieres beber algo más?

Draco la miró y sonrió.

-Eres un encanto -levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla-. ¿No te lo he dicho nunca?

-Sí.

-Pues es verdad. Siempre puedo contar contigo. Sé que me aprecias.

-Eres mi amigo -murmuró ella.

Él bajó la cabeza y, cuando sus labios se rozaron, Hermioen emitió un suspiro. Draco tomó el sonido por uno de consentimiento y la besó en la boca. Hermioen sintió el corazón estallar. Había recibido otros besos, besos torpes de chicos que no sabían lo que hacían, pero ninguno como aquél, que despertaba en ella deseos que no sabía que tenía.

Su mente se llenó de preguntas. ¿Aquello era el principio de algo o sólo se debía al alcohol? Se abrazó a su cuello y pensó que eso daba igual. Draco Malfoy la estaba besando y, si lo pensaba demasiado, corría el riesgo de despertar y que todo fuera un sueño.

Y de pronto el beso terminó tan rápidamente como había empezado. Draco se enderezó y la miró.

-Tengo una idea maravillosa -dijo-. Si a los treinta años no me he casado y tú sigues soltera, ¿te casarás conmigo?

Hermione suspiró y el corazón se le subió a la garganta. Había imaginado aquello mil veces y de mil modos distintos, pero nunca así, con ella en bata y él bebido y sufriendo por otra mujer.

-No... no lo dices en serio -musitó con voz quebrada-. Estás borracho y enfadado con Pansy.

-Lo digo en serio -insistió él con voz pastosa por el alcohol. Se levantó del sofá y se acercó al escritorio-. Necesito papel.

-En la bandeja de arriba -repuso Hermione-. ¿Le vas a escribir una nota a Pansy?

Draco volvió a su lado con el papel y un bolígrafo.

-No. Voy a escribir un contrato. Un acuerdo entre tú y yo estableciendo que, si los dos estamos libres, nos casaremos.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo escribes tú y ya es un contrato?

-Claro. Estudio Derecho y sé hacer contratos. Es muy sencillo. Si los dos estamos libres, nos casaremos.

-¿No necesitamos testigos ni notarios ni nada?

-Sólo hay que buscar un testigo -murmuró Draco. Levantó la botella de whisky y, al ver que estaba vacía, la dejó caer al suelo.

Hermione se sentó a su lado en el sofá, con los pies debajo del trasero y lo observó escribir el contrato. Intentó leer su expresión, descubrir de dónde había salido aquella propuesta espontánea, pero cuanto más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta de que era sólo una tontería para paliar la herida a su ego masculino.

Hermione fue a la cocina a buscar la botella de champán que había metido en el cubo de hielo. Un contrato de matrimonio merecía una celebración. Abrió la botella, llenó una copa alta y la bebió de un trago para darse valor. Tenía que haber un modo de conseguir que volviera a besarla.

Al pasar por la ventana de la cocina, se vio en el reflejo del cristal e hizo una mueca. Con la bata, parecía una salchicha atada en el medio. Tal vez pudiera atraer a algunos alemanes vestida así, pero Hermione esperaba algo más. Se quitó el pasador del pelo y dejó que le cayera suelto en torno al rostro, se pellizcó las mejillas y aflojó el cinturón de la bata para que se abriera más en el cuello.  
Respiró hondo, buscó otra copa y volvió al sofá.

-¿Quieres champán? O puedo traerte otra cosa.- Draco levantó la vista y le sonrió, con los ojos clavados en el escote. Hermione siguió su mirada y se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que enseñar. Volvió a cerrarse el albornoz, avergonzada por su intento de seducción. Iba a sentarse al lado de él, pero la detuvo una llamada a la puerta.-

-¿Esperas a alguien? -preguntó Draco.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, frustrada por la interrupción. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con su casera, la señora Molly, en el umbral con un plato lleno de galletas en forma de corazón en la mano.

-Feliz día de San Valentín, Hermione.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya casi he terminado -anunció Draco.-¿Quién ha llamado?

La señora Molly se asomó por encima del hombro de Hermione.

-¿Ese es Draco?, Draco, acabo de dejarte un plato de galletas de chocolate en la puerta.

Creí que habías salido con una de tus amiguitas -lo saludó con la mano-. Feliz día de San Valentín.

-Gracias, encanto -sonrió él-. No puedo dejar pasar ese día sin un beso de mi mejor chica.

La señora Molly entró en el apartamento con una risita. Draco se levantó y la besó en la mejilla. La mujer se ruborizó y Hermione pensó que aquel hombre podía seducir a cualquier mujer de cualquier edad.

-Llega justo a tiempo -declaró Draco-. Puede ser nuestra testigo.

-¿De qué? -la mujer dejó las galletas en la mesa.

-Se trata de un acuerdo entre Hermione y yo -explicó él-. Sólo tiene que vernos firmar y luego firmar usted. Hermione, tú primero -le tendió el bolígrafo y el papel, escrito con su caligrafía difícil.

Lo que había empezado como una broma parecía de pronto muy serio. ¿Aquello era un contrato de verdad? ¿Era legal? Miró el texto, pero decidió ignorar sus preocupaciones. Aquello era una broma. Además, una persona no podía firmar un contrato cuando estaba borracha y era imposible que Draco apareciera de pronto seis años después para exigir que se casara con él. Después de todo, él era... bueno, él era  
Draco Malfoy y ella Hermione Granger. No había que decir más.

-¿Seguro que lo has hecho bien? -bromeó con ligereza-. No quiero que luego quieras librarte con alguna excusa legal.

-Está todo ahí -ella acercó el bolígrafo al papel-. ¿No vas a leerlo antes de firmar?

-No,me fío de ti -firmó y le devolvió el papel-. Ahora tú.  
Draco miró largo rato el contrato, lo firmó y se lo pasó a la señora Molly. La casera firmó con una risita.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó.

-Nada importante -repuso él-. Sólo un pequeño acuerdo entre Hermione y yo.

La mujer asintió y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Bueno, tengo que entregar más galletas. Hasta la vista a los dos.

Cuando salió del apartamento, Hermione suspiró con suavidad, casi temerosa de mirar a Draco. Se llevó una mano a los labios y pensó en el beso. Podía actuar como si no hubiera ocurrido o podía... Bajó una mano al cinturón del albornoz. Podía quitarse aquella prenda y ver qué ocurría. Rozó el nudo con dedos nerviosos.  
Draco la miró y se levantó del sofá de golpe.

-Tengo que irme -murmuró.

Hermione se quedó inmóvil, con los dedos todavía en el nudo del cinturón.

-Claro –repuso.- Sí. Se hace tarde y tengo... -tragó saliva con fuerza-. Tengo planes -corrió a abrir la puerta.

Draco dobló el contrato con una sonrisa y lo guardó en el bolsillo del pecho de la chaqueta. Sacó su cartera y le tendió un billete de cinco dólares.

-Es para que el contrato sea vinculante -explicó. La miró largo rato a los ojos-. Nos vemos pronto.

-Claro -repitió ella.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras él, se apoyó en la madera y se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que temblara. Si hubiera sido más lista, más guapa o más sexy, habría conseguido que se quedara. Lo habría metido en su cama y habrían hecho el amor toda la noche. Y por primera vez en su vida habría tenido un día de San Valentín que valiera la pena recordar.

Respiró hondo y volvió al sofá. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y se la secó con el dedo. Se obligó a sonreír.

-Bien,por lo menos puedo decir que me han besado en San Valentín -musitó-. Aunque él no se acuerde por la mañana.


	2. Chapter 2

¡HOLA!...Muchas gracias a todas la personitas que dejaron comentarios, siguen y agregaron a favoritos esta historia.

Les pido a las personas que siguen o agregan esta historia a sus favoritos, se animen a dejar comentarios. Un me gusta (l..) carita alegre (^_^) carita triste =(…algo, me gustaría saber lo que opinan.

Espero y disfruten el capítulo.

Capítulo 1

-¿Por qué no puedes parecerte más a Blaise? Es el hijo que nunca he tenido.

Draco Malfoy reprimió un gemido y apretó el respaldo de una de las sillas para invitados del despacho de su padre.

-Tienes un hijo, papá. Yo.

-Últimamente Blaise parece más hijo mío que tú.

Draco odiaba aquella conversación, que tenía lugar al menos una vez al mes desde hacía dos años, desde que Lucius Malfoy había decidido jubilarse en un futuro cercano. La elección del sucesor se reducía a dos opciones: Blaise, el yerno, o Draco, el hijo que no cumplía las expectativas paternas.

-Dime -replicó Draco -. ¿Ha sido Blaise el que ha duplicado el valor neto de la compañía en sólo cuatro años? ¿Fue él el que consiguió el proyecto Winterbrook o el trato con West Washington? -hizo una pausa efectista-. No, espera. Fue tu otro hijo el que se deja la piel por esta compañía. ¿Cómo se llama?

Draco era asesor y vicepresidente ejecutivo de Malfoy Comercial Properties, pero había subido desde abajo, donde empezó cuando estaba todavía en el instituto y donde entró con un puesto fijo cuando se licenció en Derecho. Poseía talento y ambición para continuar lo que había empezado su padre treinta años atrás y mejorarlo. Lo que no tenía era una esposa, que por alguna extraña razón que sólo su padre conocía parecía ser importante en aquel terreno.

La mera idea de casarse lo ponía nervioso. Sabía que podía haber matrimonios felices, el de sus padres así lo probaba Pero sabía también que esa felicidad podía desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Blaise no está preparado para dirigir esta empresa -dijo-. Es muy conservador, tiene que pensar tres veces cada decisión y la mitad de las veces la toma mal. ¿No lo has observado pedir de comer? «Tomaré el salmón, no espere, ¿cómo está el bistec? O quizá deba pedir una ensalada. ¿Alguien ha probado el chuletón?» Me extraña que no se haya muerto de hambre.

-No te extrañe -declaró su padre-. Tiene una esposa en casa que le prepara la cena todas las noches.

-¿Y por qué una esposa y tres hijos lo cualifican para dirigir la compañía?

-Está asentado. Ha tomado decisiones en su vida y tiene responsabilidades, tu hermana y mis nietos. No tengo que temer que se fugue a las Vegas con la próxima azafata que conozca.

-Se llaman auxiliares de vuelo. ¿Y quién dice que no pueda tomarme vacaciones de vez en cuando?

Su padre hizo una mueca.

-Llamaste el martes por la tarde para decir que no vendrías a trabajar el lunes por la mañana.

-Me confundió el cambio horario.

Su padre suspiró.

-Sé que tienes que disfrutar también, hijo, pero en la vida hay que tomar opciones y no puedes seguir siempre soltero.

Draco soltó un gruñido de frustración. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que volver a la misma discusión? Él no evitaba el matrimonio, simplemente no había encontrado a la mujer ideal. Y él, que no conducía el mismo coche más de un año seguido, ¿cómo iba a elegir una compañera para los siguientes cincuenta años?

-No todo el mundo tiene lo que tuvisteis mamá y tú -murmuró.

Pensar en su madre le produjo una punzada de dolor a pesar de los años transcurridos. Narcissa Malfoy había muerto cuando él tenía doce años y su hermana diez. Después de su muerte, Lucius se enterró en el trabajo y convirtió su pequeña compañía inmobiliaria en una de las empresas de construcción y desarrollo de más éxito de Chicago. En el proceso, dejó que sus dos hijos sufrieran solos y básicamente también se criaran solos.

Rose se había escondido detrás de las responsabilidades de llevar la casa y aprender a ser la sustituta perfecta de su madre. A los veinte años, se casó con su novio del instituto, Blaise Zabini. Él entró a trabajar en el negocio familiar, ella se unió a un club de jardinería y juntos crearon tres niños perfectos.

A Draco la muerte de su madre le produjo la reacción contraria. Apenas podía soportar estar en casa, así que buscó consuelo en los amigos primero y en las chicas guapas más tarde. Con los años las chicas se habían convertido en mujeres y, aunque siempre había asumido que un día encontraría una esposa, las mujeres con las que salía no parecían apropiadas para ese papel.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? –Preguntó.- ¿Casarme con una mujer a la que no quiera sólo para poder decir que estoy casado?

-Me has presentado a seis o siete novias tuyas y cualquiera de ellas habría sido una buena esposa. Tienes que madurar y decidir qué es importante para ti... si tu futuro o la próxima mujer hermosa que se te cruce en el camino -su padre se cruzó de brazos-. Yo me jubilo en abril y pones orden en tu vida privada o tendrás que aceptar órdenes de Blaise.

Draco apretó la mandíbula y pensó que quizá debería olvidarse del negocio familiar. Era un buen abogado y en los últimos años había tenido ofertas de trabajo de los mejores bufetes de la ciudad. ¿Por qué no empezar de cero?

Se retiró a su despacho y, cuando estuvo sentado en su mesa, gimió con suavidad. ¿Cómo iba a pensar en marcharse? Llevaba aquella compañía en la sangre, había ayudado a construirla y un día debería ser suya por derecho.

Miró los mensajes que su secretaria le había dejado en la mesa, pero su mente seguía ocupada con el ultimátum de su padre. Para Lucius Malfoy era muy fácil. Sólo tenía que buscar una mujer, enamorarse, casarse y vivir feliz con ella. Pero el amor nunca había sido fácil para él, no sabía por qué.

Llamaron a la puerta y su secretaria, la señora Pomfrey, entró en la estancia. La mujer, elegida para el puesto por su padre después de que Harry hubiera salido y roto con las tres secretarias anteriores, era una antigua sargento del ejército muy eficiente y correcta: Y más voluminosa que él.

-Tengo su correo -dijo-. Han llegado los contratos para el proyecto de la urbanización de Bucktown y el cálculo para la remodelación de De Paul -levantó una revista-. Y la publicación de la universidad de Northwestern. Este mes aparece usted en la lista de alumnos.

Harry tomó la revista que le ofrecían.

-¿Cómo saben algo de mí?

-Enviaron un cuestionario hace unos meses y usted me dijo que lo rellenara en su lugar porque no tenía tiempo.

La lista ocupaba las seis o siete últimas páginas de la revista. Harry buscó su nombre y se dio cuenta de que estaba ordenada por el año de las promociones. Iba a volver a la página anterior cuando vio un nombre familiar y se detuvo.

-¿Lo ha encontrado? -preguntó la señora Pomfrey.

-No -él cerró la revista con rapidez.- Lo buscaré luego, ahora tengo trabajo.

En cuanto la secretaria salió del despacho, tomó la revista y regresó a la página.

-Hermione Granger, licenciada en Botánica en el 2012 -leyó en voz alta-. Hermione tiene un negocio propio de paisajismo, Windy City Gardens, y ha diseñado una amplia variedad de jardines residenciales y comerciales en la zona de Chicago.

No había pensado en Hermione Granger en... ¿cuánto? ¿Cinco o seis años?

-Ella sí habría sido un esposa perfecta -murmuró-. Era tierna, atenta y... -hizo una pausa, se levantó y se acercó a las estanterías que llenaban la pared opuesta, donde buscó el libro de texto de contratos de la facultad. Contuvo el aliento y abrió la portada.

Allí estaba, donde lo había dejado años atrás. Desdobló el papel y lo leyó despacio, sorprendido de que hubiera logrado escribir un contrato decente cuando tenía tan poca experiencia práctica. Los términos estaban muy claros y había cubierto todas las contingencias. Una idea cruzó por su cerebro.

-No, no puedo.

Dejó el contrato en su mesa y volvió a su ordenador para seguir trabajando, pero cuanto más pensaba en ello, más comprendía que podía haber una solución fácil a sus problemas. Hermione Granger era el tipo de mujer que gustaría a su padre y, si veía que salía con ella, quizá retrasara su decisión hasta que encontrara una esposa apropiada.

Levantó el auricular del teléfono y marcó la extensión de su secretaria.

-Señora Pomfrey, quiero el número de teléfono y la dirección de Windy City Gardens, de aquí de Chicago. ¿Y quiere hacer el favor de intentar buscar el número de teléfono personal de Hermione Granger? Seguramente vive aquí.

Se sentó en el borde de la mesa y releyó la información de la revista. A Hermione siempre le habían gustado las plantas, así que su profesión parecía natural. Y conociendo su determinación y su ambición, seguramente su negocio era un éxito.

De su vida personal no sabía nada. En la revista aparecía su nombre de soltera, pero eso no implicaba que no hubiera encontrado al hombre de sus sueños en los seis últimos años. Después de todo, era lista, bonita y sería una gran esposa para cualquiera.

Volvió a leer también el contrato. Aunque estaba bien escrito, cualquier juez con dos dedos de frente lo rechazaría en un tribunal. Pero era un lugar donde empezar, una excusa para llamar a Hermione y ponerse un poco al día. Si tenía suerte, podía reiniciar su relación con ella y ver adónde llevaba.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Señor Mlafoy, tengo la dirección de Windy City Gardens - Draco anotó la dirección y el teléfono-. No he encontrado el teléfono de su casa, hay varias Granger, pero ninguna con el nombre de Hermione.

-Bien.

Arrancó el papel con la dirección, se lo metió al bolsillo y tomó las llaves. Al salir se paró en la mesa de la señora Pomfrey.

-Anule mis citas para esta tarde.

-No se va a las Vegas otra vez, ¿verdad? -preguntó la mujer.

-No, sólo voy a Wicker Park. Si hay una urgencia, llámeme al móvil.

No había mucho tráfico y, quince minutos después, había llegado a su destino. Aparcó delante de un edificio pequeño de oficinas, pero le costó decidirse a salir del coche.

-Esto es una locura -murmuró-. Puede estar casada o saliendo con alguien. No puedo presentarme así y esperar que se alegre de verme -se disponía a poner el coche en marcha de nuevo cuando vio una figura que salía el edificio. Reconoció inmediatamente su cabello moreno y su aire delicado.

Hermione se detuvo en la acera para hablar con una pelirroja esbelta que le resultaba vagamente familiar y un momento después se despidieron y Hermione cruzó la calle hacia el coche de Draco.

Éste abrió la puerta, sin detenerse a pensar lo que hacía, y salió.

¿Hermione? -la joven se detuvo y lo miró-. ¿Hermione Granger?

-¿Draco? -una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de ella-. Eres la última persona a la que esperaba ver aquí.

-Me ha parecido que eras tú -dijo él, fingiendo sorpresa. La miró detenidamente. Era la misma Hermione pero diferente. Sus rasgos, antes corrientes, se habían vuelto más hermosos. La última vez que la vio tenía diecinueve años, pero ahora era una mujer.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó ella.

Draco cerró la puerta de su coche.

-Iba a... calle arriba a un restaurante - estiró el brazo y le tomó la mano y, aunque lo había hecho sin darse cuenta y no había sido su intención tocarla, en ese momento comprendió lo mucho que la había echado de menos.

Hermione había sido una constante en su vida durante dos años, una amiga que siempre estaba allí cuando la necesitaba. Sintió una punzada de remordimientos. Nunca se había molestado en darle las gracias ni en devolverle los favores que le había hecho. Miró su mano y pasó despacio el pulgar por la muñeca.

-Me alegro mucho de verte.

Ella se movió nerviosa y apartó la mano.

-¿Qué restaurante? -preguntó.

-¿Qué? Oh, no sé el nombre -repuso él-. Sólo sé que está en esta manzana - sonrió-. Estás muy bien. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Qué es de tu vida?

-Mucho tiempo -repitió ella-. Sí, casi seis años. La última vez que te vi, fue el día que te licenciaste en Derecho. Dijimos que estaríamos en contacto, pero ya sabes lo que pasa... estamos muy ocupados y...

-Siento que no lo hayamos hecho -musitó él con sinceridad.

-Yo también.

Draco sintió el impulso de abrazarla y cerciorarse de que se trataba de ella.

-¿Sabes? -dijo-. Falta media hora para que tenga que ir al restaurante. ¿Por qué no tomamos un café?

Hermione retrocedió.

-No puedo -repuso-. Llego tarde a una cita. Pero ha sido un placer verte, de verdad.

-¿Y cenar? -insistió Draco -. ¿Este fin de semana? Hay un restaurante asiático nuevo en el centro. Te gusta la comida asiática, ¿no?

-Ese fin de semana no me viene bien -dijo ella-. Oye, me he alegrado mucho de verte.

-¿Comer? -preguntó él-. Seguro que comes.

-Nunca tengo tiempo -lo despidió agitando la mano y se alejó por la acera sin volverse.

Draco se quedó al lado del coche, sorprendido de lo deprisa que había terminado todo. Se quedó mirándola hasta que dobló una esquina.

-Genial -murmuró para sí-. Si no puedo conseguir que venga a tomar un café, ¿cómo voy a conseguir que salga conmigo?

Lanzó una maldición, pero recordó el contrato y se dijo que sólo era cuestión de volver a intentarlo. Y si Hermione Granger seguía resistiéndose a sus encantos y rechazando sus invitaciones, no le quedaría otro remedio que usar la única arma de que disponía: la ley.

-Quizá podamos pedir un aplazamiento del alquiler.

Hermione Granger se llevó las manos a las sienes y miró el programa que aparecía en la pantalla del ordenador, sabedora de que la sugerencia no supondría ninguna diferencia. Las columnas de números pasaban borrosas ante sus ojos y volvió a sorprenderse soñando despierta con su encuentro de la semana anterior con Draco.

Estaba igual de guapo e interesante, pero diferente, más sofisticado y mundano. Cuando lo vio parado al lado de su coche, su pulso se aceleró y no supo qué decir. Abrumada y exasperada por su reacción, escapó lo más deprisa que pudo. Ahora era una mujer y no la chica feúcha que estaba loca por él.

Pero Draco no se lo ponía fácil. La había llamado tres veces desde su encuentro y ella había puesto una excusa tras otra. Se sentía tentada, pero sabía que no podía confiar en sí misma cuando estaba con él, que podía hacer que se enamorara de nuevo sólo con una sonrisa.

-Hermione.

Levantó la cabeza y puso las manos en la mesa.

-¿Qué? Estoy escuchando. Las cifras no encajan, ya lo veo. No ganamos lo suficiente para mantener la oficina.

Ginny movió la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué te pasa? Llevas toda la mañana distraída. Sé que tienes muchas presiones aquí, pero siempre te concentras más. Dime qué te ocurre.

Ginny era amiga suya desde la universidad y socia suya de negocios, pero ya había tenido que oír hablar bastante de Draco para que Hermione volviera a incluirlo ahora en sus conversaciones.

-No es nada -murmuró.

-Dímelo.

-No te gustará -le advirtió Hermione.

-Eres mi mejor amiga, se supone que tienes que contármelo todo. Es parte del trato. Hablamos de cosas muy personales.

-Si te lo digo, me tienes que prometer que no le vas a dar muchas vueltas ni intentar analizarlo una y otra vez.

-Prometido.

-La semana pasada vi a Draco Malfoy.

Lisa la miró con incredulidad.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Otra vez no! Hace casi dos años que no mencionabas su nombre. No puedes volver a hablar de él. Ese hombre te ha estropeado para todos los demás.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque en los seis últimos años no has conocido a ninguno al que no hayas comparado con él. Cualquiera diría que era una especie de dios, y sólo es un imbécil que no supo valorarte cuando te tenía cerca.

-Estaba en la acera de enfrente, salía de su coche y me lo encontré así de repente.

Ginny se tapó los oídos con las manos.

-No pienso escucharte. No te oigo.

Hermione le quitó las manos de las orejas.

-De acuerdo, no hablaré más de él, volvamos al trabajo -respiró hondo.- Estamos en noviembre. Aunque consigamos diez contratos nuevos para la primavera, no nos pagarán antes de abril. Cuando decidimos poner este negocio aquí, conocíamos los riesgos. Sabíamos que los jardines no crecen en invierno.

-¿Y qué te dijo? -preguntó Ginny.

-Creo que la única alternativa es diversificarse. Haremos decoraciones navideñas. Colocaremos luces exteriores y adornaremos árboles. Podemos llamar a la competencia a ver si les sobra trabajo, tal vez nos subcontraten.

-¿Sigue siendo tan guapo? -Ginny se giró en la silla-. Antes estaba como un tren y lo sabía. Supongo que es mucho esperar que haya engordado treinta kilos y se le haya llenado la cara de granos.

-Recortamos gastos todo lo posible - continuó Hermione-. Dejamos la oficina y trasladamos el teléfono. Tendremos que conservar el garaje para guardar el equipo y llamamos a todos los clientes presentes y futuros para ofrecer nuestros servicios como decoradoras navideñas. Y luego buscamos un sitio que nos haga un descuento en luces de decoración.

Suspiró hondo.

-Pero no creó que pueda ponerme al día con el alquiler. Debo dos meses y tengo menos de cien dólares en mi cuenta.

-¿Podemos hablar de Draco, por favor? -suplicó Ginny.

Hermione la miró de hito en hito.

-Has dicho que no querías que te hablara de él.

-Está bien, admito que tengo curiosidad.

Hermione no necesitaba que la empujaran mucho para hablar del tema. Llevaba seis días pensando en él y sentía que iba a explotar si no podía poner sus pensamientos en palabras.

-Estaba diferente -dijo-. Guapo y sexy. Y respetable. Llevaba un traje que le hacía los hombros muy anchos, y el pelo más corto. Pero parecía tan seguro de sí mismo y tan encantador como siempre.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-No lo recuerdo. En cuanto me tocó, me... me puse nerviosa. Me invitó a tomar un café, luego a cenar y después a comer. Y yo le dije que no y me marché antes de que empezara a babear.

-Lo rechazaste.

-Sí. Y no sólo entonces. Esta semana me ha llamado tres veces para invitarme a salir. Pero soy fuerte; he decidido que salir con él sería un gran error y estoy dispuesta a no volverlo a ver. Fue un encuentro casual y ya ha pasado.

-¿Y todavía hace que te suden las manos y se te acelere el corazón? -musitó Ginny.

-No -repuso Hermione-. Bueno, un poco. Pero ya no soy la chica tonta que llenaba sus diarios con fantasías sobre él y no podía dormir pensando en él. Ya no -mintió-. Además, tengo un novio.

-¿Te refieres a Ron?

-Sí. El mes pasado tuvimos dos citas. Me llevó al teatro y la segunda vez al cine y a cenar. Es guapo, amable y educado. Un hombre en el que puedo confiar. Un hombre que no me partirá el corazón.

Ronald era un arquitecto que las había contratado para diseñar un jardín para una casa que construía él. Después de eso habían trabajado juntos en otros seis proyectos y Hermione se había hecho amiga suya. Aunque él parecía conformarse con alguna cita ocasional, ella tenía la esperanza de que su relación avanzara a un nivel más íntimo que un beso de despedida en la mejilla.

-Yo sigo pensando que es gay -declaró Ginny.

-No lo es. Sólo viste bien y es muy educado. No todos los hombres que se cuidan son gays.

-¿No te acuerdas de qué fue lo que os unió? Vuestro amor por Celine Dion y Audrey Hepburn.

-Tenemos intereses comunes. Es tierno, sensible y comprensivo. Y no como Draco, que jamás vería dos películas seguidas de Audrey Hepburn.

-Y volvemos a Draco -murmuró Ginny.

-Si tuviera que elegir entre los dos, elegiría a Ron sin dudarlo -le aseguró Hermione.

Sonó la campana de la puerta y las dos se volvieron a ver entrar a un mensajero.

-Seguro que este hombre nos trae trabajo -murmuró Ginny-. O a lo mejor un sobre lleno de dinero.

-¿Es usted Hermione Granger? -preguntó el mensajero.

Ginny señaló a su amiga.

-Es ella.

-Tengo que entregarle esto personalmente y cerciorarme de que lo lea.

Hermione tomó el sobre.

-Personal y confidencial -leyó.

-¿De quién es?

-No hay remite -rompió el sobre y sacó una fotocopia de un documento escrito a mano. En cuanto empezó a leerlo, reconoció la letra. Miró su firma al pie de la página-. ¡Oh, santo cielo!

-¿Qué es? -preguntó Ginny.

Hermione le tendió el contrato y leyó la carta que lo acompañaba.

-En el tema del contrato entre Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, debemos discutir el cumplimiento de los términos lo antes posible. He fijado una reunión en mi despacho para mañana a las 10:00 de la mañana. Sinceramente, Draco Malfoy, abogado en ejercicio.

-¿Vamos a hacer su jardín? Vaya, Hermione¸estoy impresionada. ¿Has conseguido sacarle un contrato y evitarlo al mismo tiempo?

-Lee el contrato. Esto no tiene nada que ver con jardines, sino con... matrimonio.

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos. Leyó el contrato y miró estupefacta a su amiga.

-Era una broma -dijo ésta-. Él estaba triste y yo vulnerable y sugirió que, si seguíamos solos cuando cumpliera los treinta...

-¿Tiene algún mensaje de vuelta? - preguntó el mensajero.

-No -repuso Hermione-. Espere, sí -se acercó al joven y le puso el índice en el pecho-. Dígale a Draco Malfoy que no pienso casarme con él ni salir con él. Y que si cree que soy la misma chica ansiosa de amor y tonta que lo besó aquella... -se mordió el labio inferior-. No importa. Se lo diré personalmente.

El mensajero asintió y salió del despacho.

-¿Cuándo besaste a Draco Malfoy?

-El 14 de febrero de 1996, hace seis años. Él estaba borracho y yo estaba loca  
-le quitó el contrato a Ginny-. Esto no puede ser legal, está escrito a mano y ni siquiera parece mi firma. -¿Es tu firma? -Sí.

-Entonces creo que puede ser legal. Hermione se ruborizó y sintió un nudo en el estómago.

-Creo que tendré que buscar un abogado.

-O eso o casarte con Draco -contestó Ginny

Hermione se alisó la falda, donde se había formado una arruga durante el recorrido al centro. Había dudado mucho sobre lo que debía ponerse para la reunión con Draco y optado al fin por un traje de chaqueta y falda con tacón alto, una ropa que se ponía pocas veces.

El despacho de Draco estaba situado en una de las numerosas torres de oficinas que dominaban el centro de Chicago. Había aparcado en una rampa cercana y, una vez en el vestíbulo, había dedicado unos minutos a descansar y recuperar la compostura.

Todo aquello era muy raro. Con contrato o sin él, no se podía forzar a una mujer al matrimonio, aunque no podía evitar pensar que esa boda podía solucionar algunos de sus problemas más apremiantes, como el de dónde vivir cuando la echaran de su apartamento o cómo juntar dinero para recuperar el negocio.

-No lo amo -murmuró para sí. Y repitió mentalmente esas palabras como una especie de meditación.

Se alisó la falda de nuevo y se dirigió al ascensor. Cuando salió en el piso de Mlafoy Comercial Properties, se encontró con unas puertas de cristal. Una recepcionista guapa se sentaba detrás de un mostrador circular y le sonrió al verla entrar.

-Buenas tardes. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

-Quiero ver a Draco Malfoy.

-Usted debe de ser la señorita Granger -la joven salió de detrás del mostrador-. El señor Malfoy ha pedido que la lleve a su despacho. Ahora está en reunión, pero no tardará en llegar. ¿Quiere que le traiga algo?

Hermione hubiera querido pedir un frasco de Valium.

-No, gracias, estoy bien.

La recepcionista la guio por un pasillo largo y abrió una puerta situada al final.

-Le diré al señor Malfoy que está aquí.

-Gracias.

Cuando se quedó sola, Hermione miró a su alrededor, demasiado nerviosa para sentarse. Tomó una foto de un pastor alemán que había en el escritorio.

-Se llama Zeus.

Hermione se volvió y vio a Draco de pie en el umbral, con el hombro apoyado en la jamba. El corazón se le paró y tuvo que tragar saliva con fuerza.

-Es bonito -murmuró.

-Es un sinvergüenza y lo destroza todo, pero lo adoro. ¿Tú tienes mascotas?

Hermione no contestó. No había ido allí a conversar amigablemente. Abrió el bolso y sacó la copia del contrato.

-Me has enviado esto -dijo.

-Sí -sonrió Draco.

-¿Por qué?

-Creo que está claro en la carta -repuso él.

-No puedes hablar en serio - Hermione miró el contrato-. Cuando hicimos esto, habíamos bebido whisky y champán.  
Draco sacó una mano que llevaba a la espalda y le tendió un ramo de roas.

-Para ti -dijo sonriente-. Rosas inglesas. Tus predilectas, ¿no?

Hermione sintió un escalofrío en la espalda y su resolución vaciló. Sólo tenía que sonreírle y ella aceptaba cualquier cosa. Gimió interiormente. Sólo llevaba unos minutos en su presencia y sus fantasías regresaban con fuerza.

-Vas a necesitar algo más que rosas y este contrato ridículo para conseguir que me case contigo.

Draco dio un paso hacia ella, sin abandonar la sonrisa.

-Pues dime lo que quieres, Hermione.

Ella se arriesgó a mirarlo con detenimiento. Sus rasgos, infantiles en otro tiempo, habían adquirido una cualidad más dura. Parecía poderoso, decidido. Si de verdad se había empeñado en el matrimonio, ella estaba en apuros. Porque, cuando Draco Malfoy quería algo, encontraba el modo de conseguirlo. Maldijo en silencio su pulso, que latía con fuerza, y el rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

-Supongamos por un momento que este contrato es legal, cosa que dudo. Tú estabas borracho y yo estaba bajo la influencia de... -se interrumpió-. ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo? No hemos hablado desde que terminaste la universidad.

Draco se acercó hasta quedar delante de ella.

-Puede que no -dijo-. Pero eso no significa que no haya pensado en ti.

-Eso no cuenta -repuso ella, que sí había pensado mucho en él.

-Vamos, Hermione. Antes éramos amigos, ¿por qué no volver a serlo? Estábamos bien juntos.

-¿Has sufrido un golpe en la cabeza últimamente? -preguntó ella-. ¿O alucinas tú solo? Nunca estuvimos juntos. Tú estuviste con la mitad de las chicas del campus, pero nunca conmigo.

-Tú eres la única mujer con la que he tenido una amistad.

Subió una mano por el brazo de ella, pero Hermione lo había visto conquistar a muchas chicas, había estudiado su técnica y no estaba dispuesta a dejarse engañar por sus trucos.

-Vamos a ser sinceros -dijo.

-Estupendo -repuso Draco -. Estoy a favor de la sinceridad.

-Por alguna razón sientes de pronto la necesidad de casarte conmigo. Tal vez es una crisis vital tuya o has salido ya con todas las mujeres de Chicago. O quizá se han casado todos tus amigos y ya no tienes con quién salir de juerga, pero en lugar de cortejar a una mujer como es debido, me envías este contrato. Supongo que pensabas que estaría encantada. Después de todo, una chica como yo sería una tonta si rechazara una oferta de matrimonio de un hombre como tú.

Draco frunció el ceño con expresión confusa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que no me voy a casar contigo. Ya ni siquiera nos conocemos y no recuerdo haber firmado este contrato -lo arrugó y lo empujó contra el pecho de él.

Era mentira. Recordaba cada momento de aquella noche y cómo había soñado que él volviera algún día a intentar cumplirlo.

Draco respiró hondo y soltó el aire con lentitud.

-Has cambiado -dijo-. Antes eras más...

-¿Débil, patética, tonta? No soy la misma imbécil que te hacía galletas y te cosía las camisas.

-Yo no iba a decir eso -él tendió una mano y le tocó la mejilla con aire vacilante-. Ya no eres una chica. Eres una mujer muy hermosa, apasionada y testaruda.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se sumergió por un momento en el calor de su mano. Así empezaba precisamente una de sus cinco fantasías principales. Unos momentos después la tomaría en sus brazos y la besaría con pasión. Y si por alguna extraña razón su fantasía se hacía realidad, tal vez pudiera empezar a buscar un vestido blanco y un ramo de novia. Porque era imposible que pudiera evitar enamorarse de Draco otra vez, suponiendo, claro, que hubiera dejado de estarlo alguna vez.

Tragó saliva con fuerza.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? -preguntó.

-Sólo que olvides el pasado y vengas a cenar conmigo esta noche. Quiero que tomemos una botella de champán y aprendamos a conocernos de nuevo.

Hermione apretó los dientes. ¿Por qué estaba tan decidido a conquistarla de nuevo? ¿No comprendía lo que podía costarle eso a ella? Movió la cabeza.

-No, no pienso salir contigo y no me casaré contigo.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó él con frustración-. ¿Qué tengo de malo? Soy un tipo decente. Te portas como si fuera un asesino psicópata con joroba y mal aliento.

-No tienes nada de malo. Simplemente no nos compenetramos.

Draco soltó una risita.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

-Lo sé.

Él se encogió de hombros y se apartó.

-En ese caso, nos veremos en los tribunales.

Hermione cerró los ojos e intentó reprimir la ira.

-Tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo - dijo-. Si no me hubieras visto el otro día en la calle, no te habrías acordado del contrato y los dos habríamos seguido con nuestra vida.

-Puede que sí -dijo él-, pero nos vimos y comprendí lo mucho que te he echado de menos, y lo mucho que te quiero de nuevo en mi vida.

Hermione procuró no pensar en sus palabras; formaban parte de s plan de conquistarla y no significaba nada.

-¿Y el matrimonio es la respuesta? - preguntó-. ¿No sería más natural empezar por una cita?

-Te lo pedí y dijiste que no. Además, ahora que lo pienso, estoy harto de citas y quiero dar un paso adelante en mi vida - se sentó en su escritorio y la observó con una sonrisa suave.

Hermione lo miró de hito en hito.

-No me casaré contigo ni saldré contigo. No quiero volver a verte en mi vida y, si crees que puedes imponerme ese contrato estúpido, inténtalo. Te reto.

Se acercó a la puerta con el corazón galopante y salió de prisa. Cuando llegó al ascensor, se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos. Imágenes de Draco cruzaban por su mente. Gimió con suavidad. La única alternativa parecía ser luchar contra él. ¿Pero lo era?

-Sólo necesito tiempo -murmuró con desesperación.

Tiempo para arreglar sus problemas económicos sin la amenaza de un juicio caro colgando sobre su cabeza, tiempo para comprender su atracción por un hombre al que no era posible que amara, y tiempo para convencerse de que Draco Malfoy no era el hombre de sus sueños.

Pero en un rincón secreto de su corazón no podía evitar preguntarse qué pasaría si se casaba con él.

Tragó saliva. ¿Y si se arrepentía toda su vida de aquella decisión? En aquel momento parecía la única alternativa, ¿pero pensaría igual diez o quince años después?


	3. Chapter 3

**Espero**** y disfruten el capitulo. Recuerden dejar comentarios, quejas o sugerencias. ^_^**

**Capítulo 2**

Desde el lago soplaba un viento frío, que hacía volar las hojas secas. El cielo grisáceo oscurecía el sol de noviembre y una lluvia fría brillaba en las aceras. Cerca chilló una sirena. Draco se apretó más la gabardina en torno al cuerpo y cruzó la calle deprisa.

Después de lo ocurrido en su despacho dos días atrás, había sido una sorpresa volver a tener noticias de Hermione. Había llevado mal la reunión, en parte porque le había sorprendido que ella lo creyera capaz de obligarla a casarse con él. El contrato sólo había sido un medio para conseguir que fuera a cenar con él. Maldijo en silencio. Nunca había obligado a una mujer a salir con él. ¿Por qué estaba tan decidido a hacerlo con ella?

Tal vez volver a verla lo ayudara a aclararse. Sí, era muy atractiva y, sí, habían tenido una amistad bonita en el pasado, pero ahora eran personas diferentes con vidas distintas. ¿Significaba eso que no podían volver a empezar? Entró en el parque pequeño situado enfrente de la biblioteca Flourish y Blotts y echó a andar por el camino mirando a los peatones en busca de Hermione.

Esa mañana le había dejado un mensaje pidiéndole que fuera a verla pero sin darle más explicaciones. Y Draco había decidido aprovechar la oportunidad para explicarle su comportamiento y buscar el modo de arreglar las cosas con ella. En el mejor de los casos, quizá accedería al fin a cenar con él. En el peor, le diría dónde podía meterse el contrato.

Desde el comienzo había buscado sólo una cita y de pronto había acabado con una prometida. No sabía qué pensar, así que optó por no pensar en lo sucedido. Tendría tres meses para averiguar lo que sentía por ella... y lo que sentía ella por él.

No era la misma que había conocido en la universidad. La chica tímida se había convertido en una mujer segura de sí misma que probablemente tenía todos los hombres que necesitaba, hombres que habrían reconocido su belleza cuando la habían conocido, hombres que habían sido más listos que él.

Draco había estado con muchas mujeres, y aunque en ocasiones había habido mucha pasión, nunca había conectado de verdad a nivel sentimientos, nunca había confundido aquello con amor y ni siquiera con un afecto profundo; siempre había sido cuestión de deseo físico y nada más.

Lo que sentía por Hermione era diferente. Era una mujer hermosa, sexy e interesante, pero él no quería seducirla. Antes que nada eran amigos y, si se convertían en amantes, sería porque lo hicieran como un paso lógico dentro de su relación, no por el deseo abrumador de arrancarse mutuamente la ropa.

Hermione no era la clase de mujer a la que pudiera seducir y luego dejar. Ocupaba un lugar diferente en su vida a todas las demás mujeres, a pesar de lo cual no podía ignorar los chispazos de atracción que brotaban entre ellos cuando estaban juntos ni podía negar que había pensado a menudo en ella en los últimos días.

Se volvió despacio y volvió a mirar de nuevo el parque. Por un instante creyó verla sentada en un banco, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que no era ella. Se sentó a esperar y observó a un anciano lanzar una pelota de tenis a su perro. Diez minutos después, empezaba a preguntarse si le habían dado plantón cuando la vio andar hacia él. Se puso en pie y ella se detuvo y lo miró largo rato.

Se acercaron despacio uno a otro y se encontraron en el centro de la plazuela.

-Pensaba que ya no venías -dijo él.

-He estado a punto -repuso ella.

Se produjo un silencio y Draco reprimió el impulso de tender la mano y apartarle un mechón de pelo de los ojos. Si podía tocarla, todo iría bien. Pero se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina para resistir la tentación.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar un café? -preguntó-. Hay un sitio justo en...

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-No, estamos bien aquí. Sólo voy a hacerte una pregunta y quiero que seas sincero conmigo.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Puedes tener todas las mujeres que quieras. ¿Por qué yo?

-Eso son dos preguntas -dijo él-. Con respuestas muy distintas.

-Dime la verdad -insistió ella.

Draco pensó con cuidado la respuesta, sabedor de que lo que dijera podía influir mucho en la decisión de ella. Sintió deseos de mentir y ocultar sus verdaderos motivos, pero si quería que aquello funcionara, no podía empezarlo con una mentira.

-Tengo treinta años. Mi padre me está presionando para que me tome el futuro en serio. Quiere que me case y forme una familia, pero mi vida social hasta el momento no ha ido enfocada a ese objetivo concreto y, si quiero dirigir la compañía, tengo que probarle que me tomo en serio lo de buscar esposa.

Esperó la reacción de ella, que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, eso puedo entenderlo. ¿Y por qué yo?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Tiene sentido -repuso-. Para empezar, está el contrato. Y ya éramos buenos amigos -no le dijo que ella lo atraía mucho, que no dejaba de pensar en ella y la veía bajo una luz nueva.

-¿O sea que esto es sólo cuestión de... eficiencia? -preguntó ella.

Draco soltó una risita.

-He pasado años perfeccionando mis encantos, ¿y qué he conseguido? Todavía no he encontrado a la mujer perfecta.

-¿Y estás dispuesto a conformarte con una imperfecta?

-¡No! -protestó él-. Tú no eres imperfecta en absoluto. Nosotros empezamos como amigos, Hermione.- Quizá sea lo mejor -hizo una pausa-. Si quieres saber mi opinión, creo que nos han tomado el pelo. Nos dedicamos a buscar el amor y los finales felices y puede que la mayoría no los encontremos nunca. Yo tengo treinta años y he salido con mujeres suficientes para saber que es difícil encontrar algo especial.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo el aire húmedo.

-¿Sería tan malo intentarlo? ¿Qué tenemos que perder?

La miró, vio que dudaba y resistió el impulso de presionarla más. No quería asustarla.

-Somos personas distintas. Tú ya no me conoces -dijo ella.

Draco la miró a los ojos.

-Te conozco lo suficiente -contestó-. Sé que nos iría bien juntos. Dame una oportunidad de demostrártelo.

Ella se mordisqueó el labio inferior, pensativa, y Draco se permitió sentir una cierta esperanza.

-De acuerdo -dijo ella al fin-. Pero tiene que ser según mis condiciones.

-Por supuesto -él hizo ademán de tomarle las manos, pero ella evitó el contacto y entrelazó los dedos-. Aceptó cualquier condición.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos con una expresión que tenía algo de retadora.

-Quiero un anillo -dijo ella-. Uno muy grande. Tres quilates por lo menos.

Draco reprimió un respingo de sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

-Y no quiero perder el tiempo con un compromiso largo. Si después de tres meses, esto no funciona, seguimos cada uno nuestro camino y rompemos el contrato. Y por supuesto, yo me quedo el anillo. ¿Aceptas?

Ella no hablaba de una cena precisamente. Seguía pensando que quería obligarla a casarse y hablaba de algo mucho más serio. Su cerebro intentaba entenderlo que ocurría. ¿Anillo? ¿Compromiso? Entendió entonces la mirada retadora de ella. Aquello era un farol porque quería asustarlo con la posibilidad del compromiso. La audacia de ella le dio ganas de reír. Pero a aquel juego podían jugar los dos.

-De acuerdo -dijo en tono mesurado-. Pero yo también tengo condiciones. Si vamos a intentarlo de verdad, tenemos que pasar más tiempo juntos. Creo que debes mudarte conmigo. Así podremos ver si somos compatibles.

Hermione se puso tensa y Draco pensó que iba a dar marcha atrás.

La joven se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que eso estaría bien, pero con una condición. Tendremos habitaciones separadas.

Draco admiró su sangre fría. Ni siquiera había parpadeado. Habían pasado de salir a vivir juntos en menos de un minuto.

-De acuerdo, pero tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo por realizar algunos deberes de esposa -repuso, convencido de que aquello sería demasiado para ella.

Tal y como esperaba, Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Quieres que me acueste contigo?

Draco se echó a reír.

-No, no me refería a eso, pero si quieres añadir eso a tu lista de responsabilidades diarias, no tengo nada que objetar.

-Esto no saldrá bien -murmuró ella.

-Yo me refería a cosas que suelen hacer las mujeres por sus maridos. Cocinar de vez en cuando, arreglar la casa, escuchar mis problemas en el trabajo.

-¿Y qué me dices de los deberes de los esposos? ¿Qué vas a hacer tú para contribuir a este acuerdo?

-Yo haré lo que quieras.

-Una cerradura en la puerta de mi dormitorio -musitó ella-. Y un cuarto de baño propio.

-Eso será un problema -repuso él-. En mi casa sólo hay uno y medio.

Hermione suspiró y le lanzó una mirada recelosa.

-Supongo que puedo soportarlo. Podemos hacer turnos para el baño.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien. Tres meses -dijo ella-. Hasta el día de San Valentín. Y si no funciona, seguimos caminos separados.

-Tres meses -asintió él-. ¿Quién sabe lo que puede ocurrir?

Hermione le tendió la mano y él se la estrechó.

-Trato hecho -dijo ella-. Quizá deberíamos escribir otro contrato.

Draco, sorprendido todavía por el giro de los acontecimientos, le retuvo la mano.

-Añadiremos una cláusula al viejo - comentó . ¿Cuándo quieres mudarte conmigo?

-¿Este fin de semana?

-Está bien -no pudo reprimir una sonrisa-. ¿Qué te parece el sábado? Te ayudo a instalarte y luego podemos salir a cenar. Conozco un restaurante magnífico en...

-El sábado tengo que trabajar; sería mejor el domingo.

-La dirección es el 2234 de North Winston. Te espero el domingo.

La joven asintió y se volvió para marcharse, pero él se negó a soltarle la mano.

-¿Hermione?

Ella miró los dedos enlazados de ambos.

-¿Sí?

-Tú me has preguntado por qué; yo puedo preguntarte lo mismo. ¿Por qué?

-Yo no tengo que darte mis razones -contestó ella-. Eso no entra en el trato - se soltó y echó a andar por el camino. Draco la contempló hasta que dobló un recodo y desapareció; se sentó en un banco del parque con la respiración formando nubes delante de su rostro.

* * *

El dormitorio de Hermione estaba lleno de cajas. Miró el lado del armario donde guardaba la ropa de verano y pensó qué podía hacer con aquellas prendas.

-Las guardaré en un almacén -murmuró.

Ginny tomaba un café sentada en el borde de la cama y la observaba.

-Estás loca. ¿Se puede saber qué te ha dado? -levantó una mano-. Espera, no contestes. Yo sé lo que te ha dado. Un virus llamado Draco Malfoy. ¡Y yo que pensaba que al fin te habías curado!

-Lo que me ha entrado es sentido común -repuso Hermione. Tomó un montón de jerséis bien doblados y los dejó en una caja vacía.

Había pasado dos noches dando vueltas en la cama, considerando sus alternativas, pero lo que al fin la forzó a decidirse fue una llamada del mecánico que le dijo que tenía que cambiar unas piezas de su coche de nueve años, reparación que ella no podía pagar, y menos si tenía que pagar a un abogado que la librara del ridículo contrato con Draco.

-¿Sentido común? -gruñó Ginny-. ¿Qué tiene de sensato irse a vivir con Draco?

-No sólo me voy a vivir con él. Digamos que estoy prometida con él.

Ginny abrió mucho la boca.

-¿Prometida?

Hermione miró el montón de jerséis que tenía que empaquetar.

-Creía que podía obligarlo a renunciar a su estúpido contrato, pero las cosas no salieron como yo planeaba.

-Hermione, no puedo creer que ese contrato sea vinculante. No puede obligarte a casarte con él.

-Esa no es la cuestión. Luchar con él me costará un dinero que no tengo. Además, esto me viene bien. Tendré un sitio para vivir mientras nos recuperamos y dentro de tres meses rompemos el contrato y no tendré que volver a pensar en Draco Malfoy -miró a su amiga-. Sólo son tres meses, Ginny. Nos esforzaremos con el negocio, haremos dinero suficiente para pasar el invierno y en marzo volveremos a empezar.

-Te dije que podías venir a vivir con Harry y conmigo. El sofá es muy cómodo.

-No, no podía.

-¿Y con tus padres tampoco?

-Sería muy pesado ir y venir desde Lake Geneva a la ciudad. Y no quiero hablarle a mi madre de nuestros problemas. Siempre ha querido que renuncie a mi negocio y busque un marido. Si se entera de que estamos a punto de quebrar, tendrá a todos los médicos solteros de Chicago haciendo cola en mi puerta.

-Tiene que haber otra solución.

-¿Qué alternativa tengo? Si me mudo con él, gano tiempo.

-Hermione, éste no es un hombre con el que deberías vivir. Tú sabes cuánto te costó olvidarlo la otra vez. ¿Estás dispuesta a saltar de nuevo al fuego?

-Ahora soy una persona diferente. Lo veo como es en realidad.

-¿Y cómo es? ¿Un hombre guapo, sexy y triunfador? -Ginny se llevó las manos a las mejillas con fingido horror-. ¡Oh! Comprendo que te vaya a repeler. ¡Qué pesadilla!

Hermione sonrió.

-Sí, es sexy, pero nada a lo que no pueda resistirme.

-Nunca pudiste -dijo Ginny-. Pero seamos sinceras, Hermione. Draco Malfoy siempre te hizo sentir como plato de segunda mesa. Él se dedicaba a conquistar a otras y tú esperabas las migajas que quisiera arrojarte.

Hermione suspiró con suavidad. Sabía que su amiga tenía razón, su instinto le decía que estar cerca de Draco era peligroso, pero sentía la necesidad de probarse que no era la misma chica de seis años atrás, que ahora era una mujer y sabía que las cosas habían cambiado. Los sentimientos fraternales que Draco hubiera podido albergar por ella en el pasado ya no estaban allí. Se notaba en su modo de mirarla. Había algo más que amistad y ella quería saber qué era exactamente.

-Ya no soy aquella chica tonta -musitó.

-Y él no es el estudiante guapo que vive abajo. Imagínate esto. Te despiertas por la mañana, entras en el cuarto del baño y te lo encuentras saliendo de la ducha mojado y desnudo. O te levantas por la noche a por un vaso de agua y él está dormido en el sofá en calzoncillos con el pecho desnudo y brillando a la luz de la televisión. Sí, has madurado. Eres una mujer y él, un hombre. Y no me digas que no lo has imaginado desnudo y ardiendo de deseo por tí - Ginny se llevó una mano al corazón y suspiró-. La cercanía puede destruir hasta las resoluciones más firmes.

-Pero yo tengo un plan -dijo Hermione.

-¿Cuál? ¿Llevar una venda en los ojos y un cinturón de castidad durante tres meses?

-No. Me entregaré a mi papel de esposa y le demostraré que soy la última persona con la que quiere casarse. Tal vez ni siquiera necesite abogado. Después de tres meses, estará más que contento de enseñarme la puerta.

Ginny lanzó un gemido y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-Eso no funcionara. Te conozco y sé que serías una esposa excelente -se tumbó de espaldas en la cama y miró el techo-. Sabes cocinar y hornear y eres una buena decoradora. Hasta sabes hacer cortinas. No tengo dudas de que podrás preparar una cena para doce personas con sólo veinticuatro horas de aviso.

-¿Ves? Todo el tiempo que pasó mi madre entrenándome sirvió para algo -se burló Hermione. Se subió a la cama y cruzó las piernas ante sí-. Sé cómo ser la esposa perfecta, pero también sé cómo ser una mala esposa, una esposa horrible y gruñona que no cocina ni limpia y que cree que el rosa chillón es el mejor color para la decoración de interiores.

-¿Qué? -Ginny frunció el ceño, pero no tardó en comprender lo que tramaba su amiga-. ¡Oh! -se sentó en la cama con una sonrisa-. ¡Oh, eso sí que es un plan!

Hermione sonrió.

-Lo sé. Es sencillo y brillante, ¿verdad?

-Hazlo desgraciado y no tendrá más remedio que prescindir de ti. No sabía que fueras tan retorcida.

-Cree que me conoce, pero no es cierto. Seré una prometida infernal, la mujer que le haga la vida imposible. ¿Quieres que hagamos apuestas sobre el tiempo que tarda en echarme?

Ginny dejó de sonreír.

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa -contestó-. Me preocupa que, cuando veas lo que es vivir con Draco Malfoy, tú no quieras irte.

* * *

Draco deambulaba delante de la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada clavada en el suelo. Esperar a que llegara Hermione se había convertido en una agonía. Para pasar el tiempo, había decidido limpiar la casa, pero la tarea no había servido para tranquilizarlo.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho unas semanas atrás que le ocurriría aquello, se habría reído en su cara. Vivir con una mujer alteraría necesariamente sus costumbres, sin tener en cuenta lo que implicaba aceptar estar con la misma persona día tras día.

Sin embargo, estaba deseando tener cerca a Hermione. Recordaba sus conversaciones del pasado, lo divertido que era hablar con ella, cómo valoraba sus consejos sensatos. Además, podía ser divertido discutir con ella. En los últimos días había percibido asomos de mal genio y sabía que era una mujer terca y... apasionada.

Apasionada y muy hermosa. Eso tampoco podía olvidarlo. No se cansaba nunca de mirarla. Su belleza no era obra de la química y la cirugía, era una belleza sencilla, natural, de las que mejoraban con el paso del tiempo.

Draco estaba delante de la puerta cuando sonó el timbre de seguridad. Zeus saltó desde el sofá de la sala, donde había estado durmiendo, y empezó a ladrar.

-Silencio - Draco se secó las manos sudorosas en la camiseta y respiró hondo-. Y sé bueno con la señorita. No saltes sobre ella ni la chupes.

Hizo una pausa antes de abrir la puerta. Lo natural habría sido que sintiera más temor. Después de todo, la suya era una casa de soltero, cómoda y funcional, y ella querría hacer cambios.

-Por el rosa no pasamos -le dijo al perro-. Si trae algo rosa a esta casa, yo elevo una protesta formal y tú lo destrozas a mordiscos.

La casa tenía todo lo que un hombre podía desear: televisor de pantalla plana, una cadena de música de primera, una máquina de pesas y dos sillones de cuero. Y Draco estaba dispuesto a añadir algunos toques femeninos... paños de cocina de colores, cortinas, algunos cojines...

-Que no se diga que no soy flexible - musitó.

Zeus estaba sentado delante de la puerta y golpeaba el suelo con la cola.

El timbre volvió a sonar y Draco abrió la puerta frontal. Hermione estaba en el umbral con una maceta en la mano. Draco la tomó y se hizo a un lado.

-Entra -dijo.

Dejó la palmera en el suelo y miró a la joven, que a pesar de ir vestida con vaqueros y un suéter y llevar el pelo recogido con un pañuelo, estaba extraordinariamente hermosa. Era increíble que hubiera cambiado tanto y siguiera pareciendo al mismo tiempo la chica de diecinueve años que había conocido.

Hermione vaciló un momento antes de entrar. Zeus se colocó ante ella, que lo miró nerviosa. Pero luego avanzó unos pasos y Draco respiró aliviado.

-Te enseñaré esto -dijo-. Te presento a Zeus.

-Es grande -musitó ella-. Muy... grande.

-¿No te gustan los perros? ¿Nunca tuviste perro de pequeña?

-A mi madre no le gustaban los animales, decía que ensuciaban mucho. Yo tenía plantas -ella forzó una sonrisa y señaló la palmera-. Voy por el resto de mis cosas. Regina es sensible al frío y Anya está envuelta en plástico, pero seguro que sufre el efecto del shock.

-¿Regina? ¿Anya?

-¿No te acuerdas de ellas? Regina es una sedum morganíanum y Anya es una pellaea rotundifolia. Conocidas vulgarmente como cola de burro y helecho de botón.

Draco le tomó la mano y la apretó con fuerza.

-¿Sigues poniendo nombre a tus plantas?

-Son las mismas plantas.

Hermione salió por la puerta y Draco la siguió y bajó corriendo los escalones hasta la calle.

-Te ayudaré. Levantar peso es responsabilidad del marido.

-¿Insinúas que no puedo llevar mis cosas?

-No. Sólo digo que será un placer hacerlo por ti.

-De acuerdo. Pero no quiero que me creas incapaz de llevar unas plantas y algunas cajas pesadas.

Draco sonrió y se colocó delante para cortarle la retirada. Ella chocó con él, que la sujetó por la cintura.

-Creo que eres muy capaz de hacer todo lo que te propongas -por un instante pensó en besarla para romper la tensión, pero no quería espantarla antes de que se instalara en la casa. Tenía tres meses para conquistarla y podía ser paciente.

-Bien, vamos allá -murmuró ella.

Draco asintió. Las plantas y las cajas estaban en la parte de atrás de una camioneta que llevaba el nombre de Windy City Gardens y que Hermione había aparcado en doble fila delante de la casa.

Draco la ayudó a llevar todo hasta el vestíbulo y, cuando terminaron, la dejó entrar en casa y él llevó la camioneta a su garaje.

Cuando volvió, encontró a Hermione en la cocina regando una planta que parecía algo marchita.

-¿Se repondrá? -preguntó.

Hermione se volvió a mirarlo con un sobresalto.

-Creo que sí. No es una buena época para mover plantas. Se acostumbran a un lugar y a veces se alteran cuando les cambias las condiciones de vida.

Draco se colocó detrás de ella y miró la planta.

-¿Quién es ésa? -preguntó.

-Sabrina. ¿No te acuerdas de ella?

-¿De la universidad?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

-Me la regalaste tú cuando te mecanografié un artículo para la revista de leyes. Es vieja, pero todavía está sana. Esta especie no es propensa a insectos o enfermedades y la he transplantado unas cuantas veces.

-¿Y por qué la llamaste Sabrina?

-Por Audrey Hepburn y Humphrey Bogart.

-Ah, sí, esa película -retrocedió para reprimir el impulso de besarla en el cuello-. Supongo que debería enseñarte esto.

Hermione se volvió hacia él.

-De acuerdo.

Draco salió por la puerta y ella miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. Y él aprovechó la gira para tocarla una y otra vez, colocar la mano en la parte baja de la espalda de ella o tomarla por el codo al guiarla de habitación en habitación. Zeus los seguía, ansioso por conocer a aquella visitante.

-Compré la casa por los techos altos - explicó Draco -. Y por los detalles arquitectónicos. Las escayolas del techo son originales y la chimenea de la sala también. Cuando compré la casa, estaban cubiertas por capas de pintura.

Hermione asintió.

-Es hermosa. Pero la decoración es muy moderna.

-Sí, me gustan las líneas limpias. Acero inoxidable, cristal y cuero.

-Muy masculino -murmuró ella.

-Te enseñaré tu dormitorio -le tomó la mano y tiró de ella escaleras arriba-. Ya has visto la cocina y la salita de atrás. Arriba hay tres dormitorios y un baño. El tercer piso es un espacio grande sin terminar Todavía no sé lo que haré con él.

Cuando llegaron al segundo piso, señaló la habitación más pequeña.

-Esa la uso como despacho. Y ésta es mi habitación -abrió una puerta y Hermione vio una cama grande con un una cómoda sencilla de estilo danés y un armario.

Draco cruzó el pasillo y abrió la puerta del cuarto de invitados.

-Y ésta es la tuya. No es gran cosa, pero seguro que tú tendrás objetos personales que la embellecerán.

Hermione entró en la estancia y miró a su alrededor.

-No creo que esto sea buena idea - dijo-. Lo, siento, pero me parece que debería irme.

Draco la sujetó por los brazos para cortarle la huida.

-No tienes nada que temer de mí - musitó. Le puso los dedos debajo de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos-. Aquí estás segura. Te lo juro.

-Lo sé -susurró ella con expresión dudosa.

-Dale una oportunidad a esto -él se inclinó con la mirada clavada en sus labios. Su instinto le decía que no debía, vio la aprensión y la duda que expresaban sus ojos y supo que había cometido un error-. Perdona -murmuró. Voy a subir tus cosas, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Draco bajó corriendo las escaleras y entró en la cocina. Abrió el grifo del agua fría en el fregadero y se frotó el rostro con las manos mojadas. Lanzó una maldición, tomó un paño de cocina y se apoyó en el borde de la encimera con los ojos cerrados y la cara mojada.

Unos segundos más tarde, Zeus entró en la cocina y se sentó al lado del fregadero.

-¿Qué te parece? -preguntó el hombre-. Lo sé, lo sé, es una chica. Pero es muy guapa, ¿no crees?

El perro echó la cabeza a un lado y levantó una oreja, como si no aprobara a la nueva invitada.

Draco le dio una palmadita en la cabeza.

-Sólo tienes que acostumbrarte a ella alejó el paño en la encimera y volvió al vestíbulo, donde levantó tres cajas para llevarlas al dormitorio.

Encontró a Hermione sentada en la cama con Regina o Anya en las manos. Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar y Draco dejó las cajas y se arrodilló ante ella.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Hermione forzó una sonrisa y movió la cabeza.

-Nada.

-Vamos, dime qué ocurre.

Ella miró a su alrededor.

-Esto no parece un hogar.

La mujer decidida y segura de sí había desaparecido, sustituida por la chica que había conocido en la universidad, la chica que lloraba al final de las películas románticas, la chica entregada. Si tan desgraciada se sentía con aquel acuerdo, ¿por qué había accedido? Draco tuvo la impresión de haberla obligado a hacer algo que no quería.

Se maldijo e intentó pensar en el modo de hacerla sonreír de nuevo.

-Tendrás que arreglar eso -dijo-. Compra cortinas, cuadros o lo que quieras. Puedo conseguirte una televisión de pantalla plana si quieres para que veas películas antiguas aquí.

Hermione sonrió y Draco respiró aliviado.

-Creo que cambiaré la decoración - declaró ella.

-Hazlo. Qué narices, puedes pintar la casa de rosa si quieres -él se levantó y le tomó las manos-. ¿Qué te parece si termino de subir tus cosas y salimos a cenar?

-¿Preparar la cena no entra en mis deberes de esposa?

-Sí. Y uno de mis deberes de marido es invitarte a cenar fuera. Me temo que en la cocina sólo hay crema de cacahuete, pan, leche y cerveza. Y no espero que cocines con eso.

-Tengo hambre.

Draco sonrió y tiró de ella hacia la puerta. Sabía que la primera noche sería dura, pero él haría lo posible por que estuviera cómoda. La invitaría a cenar, calmaría sus miedos y procuraría contenerse y no besarla cada vez que la mira

GRACIAS A LAS SIGUIENTES PERSONITAS POR TOMARSE UN MINUTO Y COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, AL IGUAL A LAS DEMAS PERSONAS QUE SIGUEN Y AGREGAN A LA HISTORIA COMO FAVORITA

ValerieMalfoy25: Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, gracias por seguir la historia. Besos :)

Valerie: Aquí esta la continuación, espero y te haya agradado. Besos :)

dracoforever: Gracias me da gusto que te vaya gustando la historia. ¿Qué te pareció este capitulo?. Espero y lo hayas disfrutado. Besos ^_^

Joker-jo: Jajajaja creo que a cualquiera le gustaria estar en su lugar, Espero y disfrutes el capitulo. Besos ^_^

SALESIA: Así es mi queridisima Salesi estas en todo lo cierto con respecto a los sentimientos de Draco. Y en cuanto a Rose se me vino el nombre por que terminaba de leer la actualización de Rojo y Negro, te la recomiendo es muy buena, no es dramione, pero vale mucho la pena leerla. Gracias por la observación seré más cuidadosa y en cuanto a tu review anterior no sé lo que paso, me hubiera encantado leerlo pero lo bueno es que con éste no hubo problemas. Espero disfrutes el capitulo. Besos :3

Veronika-BlackHeart: Gracias y que bueno que te agrado, créeme este el comienzo de muchas cosas,, habrá de todo un poco. Espero y disfurutes el capitulo. Besos :3

sailor mercuri o neptune: Copia del contrato no lo hay, pero como veras las cosas para los intereses de los dos marcho a la perfección. Espero hayas disfrutado del capitulo. Besos :

patybenededmalfoy: Gracias por seguir la historia y pues ya ves que si acepto jiji. Espero y disfrutes del capitulo. Besos :

anonimo: Jajaja gracias por seguir la historia, espero y disfrutes del capitulo. Besos :


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias a todas las personitas que dejaron comentarios y agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos, espero y disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

Cuando Hermione y Draco subieron los escalones delanteros, la casa estaba a oscuras. Harry abrió la puerta, entró y desactivó la alarma. Zeus esperaba, sentado con paciencia cerca de allí. Miró a Hermione con expresión alerta y ella dio un rodeo para evitarlo. No sabía si podía fiarse de él. No había convivido nunca con animales y no las tenía todas consigo.

Draco la ayudó a quitarse el abrigo, que colgó en el armario empotrado del vestíbulo.

-Olvidaba darte esto -dijo.

Hermione levantó la vista y tomó vacilante la llave que él le ofrecía.

-¿Para qué es?

-La de la puerta. O mejor dicho, abre todas las puertas.

-Ah, bien -se metió la llave al bolsillo.

Había pensado que la convivencia con él sería difícil y se había preparado mentalmente para un periodo de adaptación. Pero le había sorprendido la facilidad con la que parecían haber reencontrado una pauta familiar, con ella escuchando con atención las cosas que él le contaba y Draco logrando que se sintiera la mujer más fascinante del mundo. No era difícil entender por qué se había enamorado de él tantos años atrás y por qué le había costado tanto olvidarlo.

-Y la clave de seguridad es 2-2-3-3 - añadió él-. Cuando vayas a entrar o a salir, pulsas esos números y luego la tecla de instalación.

-Bien -murmuró ella. Se acercó a mirar el teclado de la alarma.

Draco pasó la mano por encima de su hombro para señalar la tecla indicada y su brazo rozó el cuerpo de ella, y envió una corriente eléctrica a través de sus miembros. Hermione contuvo el aliento y procuró calmar su pulso, pero fue inútil. La proximidad de él bastaba para poner a prueba su determinación. Ansiaba sentir sus manos en la piel, el calor de su hombro contra el de ella o el cosquilleo suave de su aliento en el pelo.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

-Ha sido un día largo -susurró.

-Debes de estar cansada -musitó él al oído.

Hermione se volvió despacio, pero él no se apartó, sino que la retuvo entre su cuerpo y la puerta.

Ella clavó la mirada en su pecho, temerosa de levantarla, temerosa de ver deseo en los ojos de él y no saber qué hacer.

Draco seguramente asumiría que sería fácil seducirla. Y Hermione se apartó de él con una maldición silenciosa. No podía sucumbir. Aquello era un arreglo temporal y, cuando se marchara de allí unos meses después, no podía hacerlo enamorada.

-Me voy a la cama.

-Nos veremos por la mañana -susurró él-. ¿Necesitas algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, estoy bien. Gracias por la cena.

-Ha sido divertido -repuso Draco -. Había olvidado lo fácil que es hablar contigo.

Hermione se ruborizó y se dirigió a las escaleras. Cuando llegó a su cuarto, cerró la puerta con rapidez y se apoyó en ella. Miró su reloj y le sorprendió ver que era casi medianoche. Ginny y ella tenían que estar en un trabajo al amanecer. Aunque pudiera dormirse en el acto, tendría sólo cinco horas de sueño. Y no creía que le fuera a resultar fácil dormirse.

Se desnudó, se puso la bata y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Anya? -preguntó al helecho colocado al lado de la mesilla-. Quizá deberíamos ir a vivir con mis padres. El desplazamiento sería más fácil que esto.

Se dejó caer en la cama con un suspiro y miró al techo. Un rato después, se acercó a la puerta de puntillas y la abrió con cuidado. Escuchó conteniendo el aliento, pero los únicos ruidos que se oían eran fuera de la casa... el tráfico, una sirena, el ronroneo de la ciudad.

Draco había dejado encendida la luz del baño y ella echó a andar por el pasillo.

Una ducha caliente la ayudaría a dormir. O quizá un baño de burbujas. Pero para llegar al cuarto de baño tenía que pasar por delante de la habitación de Draco. Al ver que la puerta estaba entrecerrada, vaciló, pero la curiosidad pudo más que los nervios y alargó el cuello para mirar dentro.

La luz del pasillo apenas iluminaba su cuerpo. Estaba tumbado en la cama con un brazo sobre la cabeza y el otro colgando a un lado. Tenía el pecho desnudo y la sábana, enrollada alrededor de la cintura, dejaba una pierna al descubierto. Hermione sabía que estaba desnudo, y también que mirarlo no le hacía ningún bien.

¡Pero era tan hermoso y tan sexy! Se preguntó qué sucedería si entraba en su habitación, se quitaba la bata y se metía en la cama con él. ¿Su presencia lo sobresaltaría o la aceptaría como algo inevitable?

Tal vez debería cambiar sus planes. Podía pasar los tres próximos meses en la cama con Draco y disfrutar de todos los placeres de la carne. Podía decir que era parte de sus deberes de prometida y futura esposa. La colada y el supermercado, sexo apasionado, y asear un poco.

Tragó saliva con fuerza y se apartó de la puerta. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Esa noche no iba a ser fácil dormir.

* * *

-¿Qué olor es ése? Huele a podrido.

-Es la cena -repuso Hermione. Se volvió a sonreír a Ginny, que la seguía al interior de la cocina de Draco. Zeus trotaba detrás de ellas y enseguida ocupó su lugar delante del refrigerador.

-Hígado con cebollas. Es parte de mi plan diabólico para invalidar ese estúpido contrato -se paró delante de la estufa y levantó la tapa de la sartén-. Delicioso.

Ginny arrugó la nariz.

-¿Tu primera cena con Draco y le das eso?

-Es hora de distinguir a los hombres de los muchachos, a los maridos de los mentirosos. Si de verdad quiere casarse conmigo, se comerá esto con una sonrisa. Si no lo hace, acabaré logrando romper ese contrato.

-¿Y si de verdad quiere casarse contigo? ¿Y si se come el hígado y pide repetir?

-No lo hará. Lo conozco y no es de los que se casan –Hermione tapó de nuevo la sartén-. ¿Has encontrado un delantal?

Ginny mostró la bolsa que llevaba.

-¿Sabes en cuántos sitios he tenido que preguntar? Ya no venden delantales. Este me lo ha prestado Nana -sacó un delantal a cuadros de la bolsa y se lo tendió.

-Oh, tiene un volante. Es perfecto - dijo Hermione, que se lo ató a la cintura.

-Te pareces a June Cleaver -murmuró su amiga-. Sólo te faltan las perlas.

-Tengo perlas, pero...

-¿No crees que llevas esto demasiado lejos? -preguntó Ginny-. Es evidente que te gusta ese hombre y parece que tú le gustas a él. ¿Por qué no olvidas tus planes y ves qué ocurre?

-No puedo -aunque resultaba tentador, - Hermione sabía muy bien el poder que tenía Draco sobre ella. Si admitía sentirse atraída por él, estaría perdida. Se enamoraría sin remedio y él se mostraría encantador, atento y maravilloso... hasta que apareciera una mujer más interesante y más hermosa.

Se apoyó en la encimera y respiró hondo.

-¿No comprendes lo que ocurre? Cree que soy la misma Hermione Granger tímida y tonta de antes, la chica que se volvía loca por estar con él. Y eso no está mal, porque si me subestima, entonces llevo ventaja.

-Pero tú lo deseas todavía, ¿no?

Hermione suspiró con frustración.

-No. No digas tonterías. Es...

-Lo deseas todavía -dijo Ginny.

-No puedo desearlo. Si ocurre algo, me hará sufrir. Me querrá una temporada, me tratará como si fuera la mujer más interesante y hermosa del mundo y un buen día se dará cuenta de que no lo soy y se marchará.

-A menos que quiera casarse contigo.

-No quiere -explicó Hermione. Tomó un cuchillo y empezó a cortar pepino para la ensalada-. Quiere hacerse con el negocio familiar, su padre quiere verlo casado y él cree que, si puede demostrarle que está pensando en serio en comprometerse, su padre le dará lo que quiere. Pero te apuesto lo que quieras a que, a la primera señal de problemas, retrocederá. Sólo tengo que mostrarme dependiente o gruñona y decidirá que casarse conmigo sería más una condena de cárcel que una historia de amor de por vida.

-Pero tú no eres así -protestó Ginny-. Eres lista y divertida y cualquier hombre sería afortunado de tenerte por esposa.

-¿Y qué me dices de Ron? He salido un montón de veces con él y nunca hemos pasado del beso en la mejilla.

-Ron es gay -insistió Lisa.

Hermione lanzó un gemido y enterró el rostro en las manos.

-Sí que lo es, ¿verdad? Yo esperaba que fuera simplemente muy sensible o tímido con las mujeres. No dejaba de decirme que quería un hombre que no pensara siempre en el sexo, pero él no piensa nunca... por lo menos conmigo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con Ron?

-No creo que necesite hacer nada. Es gay.

-Sí que lo es -sonrió Ginny-. ¿Y qué hay de Draco?

-Oh, él no es gay y estoy segura de que piensa en el sexo a todas horas. No sé si puede mirar a una mujer y no pensar en sexo. Excepto quizá cuando me mira a mí.

Ginny se sentó en uno de los taburetes que había ante el mostrador.

-¿Y qué sientes tú cuando lo miras a él?

-Cuando sonríe, siento cosquillas en el estómago. Y anoche me contó un chiste tonto y de pronto no podía respirar. Y luego lo vi desnudo en la cama y...

-¿Qué? -gritó Ginny.

-Anoche me levanté y... me asomé a su habitación. Estaba durmiendo en la cama y creo que estaba desnudo.

-¿Estaba desnudo o no lo estaba?

-Lo estaba de cintura para arriba y del muslo para abajo. No sé lo que había debajo de la sábana.

-Pero querías averiguarlo, ¿verdad?

-¡No! -Hermione soltó una risita-. No. La única vez que me besó casi me desmayé. Si lo viera desnudo, seguro que me daría un ataque.

-Hace seis años de ese beso -murmuró Ginny-. ¿No crees que es hora de revivir la experiencia? ¿Por qué recrear un recuerdo viejo cuando puedes tenerlo de verdad?

-No puedo besarlo.

Ginny apoyó la barbilla en la mano.

-¿Por qué? Dale un beso en los labios y espera a ver qué hace él. Si todo esto es pura actuación, no te devolverá el beso. Y si no lo es, tendremos algo nuevo y emocionante de lo que hablar.

Hermione se limpió las manos en el delantal.

-No creo que ni June Cleaver ni mi madre aprobaran un comportamiento tan directo.

Ginny levantó los ojos al techo.

-Me rindo. No voy a intentar comprender esta relación de locos que tienes con Draco. Pero quiero que sepas que, si esto te sale bien, seré la persona más feliz del mundo. Y si no, te prestaré mi hombro para llorar -se levantó y tomó las llaves de la camioneta-. Pero ahora tengo que ir a recoger esas luces de camino a casa. ¿Cómo vas a ir a trabajar mañana?

-Si te llevas la camioneta, tendrás que recogerme. Ven temprano para que pueda...

-¿Evitar compartir el baño con Draco?

-No, para que podamos pasar por la oficina antes de ir al trabajo.

-No podrás evitarlo eternamente.

-Estoy decidida a hacerlo siempre que pueda, sobre todo cuando tengo la cara hinchada de sueño y el pelo revuelto. Tengo mi orgullo, ¿sabes?

Ginny enarcó las cejas.

-Yo diría que te interesaría estar tan fea como sea posible. ¿No quieres espantarlo?

-Vete a buscar las luces -dijo Hermione, sabedora de que, si seguía hablando con Ginny, acabaría por confesar la verdad sobre sus sentimientos, que eran más intensos de lo que quería admitir.

Volvió al hígado que seguía en el fuego. Cuando levantó la tapa, el olor se extendió de nuevo por la estancia y sintió náuseas. Odiaba el hígado, pero valdría la pena sacrificarse con tal de ver la cara de Draco cuando empezara a cortarlo.

Sintió un empujoncito en la pierna y miró a Zeus, que se había sentado al lado de la estufa.

-¿Quieres probarlo?

El animal movió la cola y ladró con suavidad. Hermione sacó un trozo pequeño de la sartén y lo colocó en un plato en el suelo. El perro lo olió y la miró como si lo hubiera insultado. Se alejó para instalarse delante de la puerta.

-Bueno, si el perro no lo come, supongo que ya está hecho.

* * *

Draco abrió la puerta de atrás y se quitó el abrigo al tiempo que entraba. Se oía música suave y Zeus corrió a su encuentro y frotó el hocico en la mano de su amo, que se inclinó a acariciarlo detrás de las orejas.

-Hola, viejo. ¿Qué has hecho todo el día?

Se enderezó y vio a Hermione en la cocina. Le bastó con verla para olvidar todos los problemas del día. Tenía una velada entera por delante y comprendió de pronto una de las mayores ventajas del matrimonio: un lugar cómodo y feliz al que acudir al final del día.

-Cariño, estoy en casa -gritó.

Hermione dio un salto de sorpresa y giró hacia él. Se llevó una mano al corazón.

-Me has asustado.

Draco dejó el abrigo en el respaldo del sofá de la sala y se acercó a ella. Estaba muy guapa. Llevaba un pantalón corto caqui y una blusa blanca que se amoldaba perfectamente a sus pechos y su cintura. Resistió el impulso de abrazarla, quitarle el estúpido delantal y besarla con fuerza.

-Has hecho la cena -olfateó el aire-. ¿A qué huele?

-A hígado con cebolla.

Draco reprimió un respingo y forzó una sonrisa.

-¿Hígado con cebolla? ¿Vamos a cenar hígado?

Hermione asintió con entusiasmo.

-Sí. Ahora que estoy aquí para cuidar de ti, me encargaré de que comas como es debido. Se acabó la cerveza con una bolsa de patatas fritas. Y el helado tiene demasiada grasa y colesterol. Y las pizzas congeladas están llenas de sal. Ya tienes treinta años y debes empezar a cuidarte la presión arterial -tomó dos platos y unos cubiertos y entró en el comedor.

-Haces que me sienta viejo.- dijo él, que se apoyó en la encimera.

-Eres viejo -Hermione volvió a la cocina-. Vas a ser un hombre casado y ya sabes lo que ocurre cuando te casas.

Draco no estaba seguro de querer oír lo que ocurría cuando un hombre se casaba. Y menos si tenía que ver con comer entrañas.

-¿Y qué ocurre? -preguntó.

-Los gorditos. Personalmente no me molestan, pero no pienso tolerar barriga. Harry se tocó el estómago. -Voy al gimnasio.

-Claro que sí, pero ahora que estamos juntos, no vas a tener tiempo para el gimnasio.

-¿No?

-No -ella movió la cabeza-. Las parejas tienen que pasar tiempo juntas. Tenemos que trabajar en nuestra relación, aprender a conocernos mutuamente como nadie más nos conoce. Tenemos que hablar.

-¿De qué?

-De nuestra relación. Tenemos que crecer como pareja. Dicen que el matrimonio son dos personas que se hacen una. Y si vamos a ser uno, tenemos que empezar a pensar como uno. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Curioso. El día anterior Hermione parecía a punto de salir corriendo y ahora hablaba como si el matrimonio fuera inevitable. Aquello tenía que formar parte de algún juego. Draco sintió una punzada de miedo. O quizá se había entusiasmado con la idea de casarse.

-Supongo que sí -repuso.

La joven levantó la sartén, tomó un paño de cocina y se dirigió al comedor.

-La cena está servida.

Draco la siguió de mala gana. Cuando se sentó, ella había sacado ya la silla de la mesa y había servido un buen trozo de hígado en su plato.

-¿Qué te parece la cena? –Hermione le pasó una cacerola-. Tenemos betabel hervido y hay ensalada aliñada con zumo de limón y de postre galletas integrales.

Draco miró el plato de ella y vio que sólo se había servido lechuga y betabel.

-¿Tú no vas a comer hígado? -preguntó.

-No, sólo tomaré verdura. Yo también tengo que cuidar mi figura. Luego es difícil perder los kilos que ganas en el embarazo.

Draco se atragantó con el trozo de hígado que comía en ese momento. Bebió agua para pasarlo. ¿Embarazo? ¡Caray! Ella sabía muy bien qué teclas pulsar, pero no iba a permitir que lo viera sufrir.

-Tienes un cuerpo perfecto -declaró. Y vio que se ruborizaba.

Cuando al fin consiguió tragar el hígado, comprendió por qué se consideraba una comida sana.

Después de un mordisco, no apetecía comer nada más. Nunca había probado nada tan asqueroso, pero sabía que Hermione se había esforzado mucho para que su primera cena fuera especial. ¿O quizá no?

La botella de vino le ayudó bastante a pasar la comida, y cuando terminó el hígado, sentía ya los efectos del vino. Se recostó en la silla y se frotó el estómago.

-Muy bueno -dijo-. Muy nutritivo. Ya me siento mejor con todo ese hierro. Me siento como Supermán. Creo que puedo saltar edificios altos de un... bueno, tú ya me entiendes.

-Queda más.

Draco movió al cabeza.

-No. Guárdalo y me lo llevaré mañana para comer.

-Si tanto te gusta, podemos hacer noches de hígado.

Draco tomó un trago de vino.

-¿Noches de hígado?

-Sí. A veces los matrimonios comen ciertas cosas en ciertas noches. El viernes es noche de pizza, el jueves de ensalada, el domingo de sándwiches. Podemos hacer los lunes noche de hígado.

-¿Tenemos que decidirlo ya? -preguntó él-. Porque me gustaría probar más delicias culinarias tuyas antes de centrarnos en una. Y por cierto, yo cocino bien. Creo que algunas parejas se reparten los días de cocinar.

-¡Oh, no! Creo que cocinar es mi deber -insistió ella con un entusiasmo sospechoso.

Draco no sabía mucho de matrimonios, pero sabía que cualquier esposa que trabajara fuera aceptaría encantada la posibilidad de compartir el trabajo del hogar. O se burlaba de él o había admitido a una loca en su casa. Y Draco estaba seguro de que Hermione tenía motivos ocultos para actuar como una esposa entusiasta, sólo le faltaba saber cuáles eran.

Extendió el brazo a través de la mesa y le tomó la mano.

-Me gustaría mucho ayudar -dijo.

Hermione se levantó con rapidez y soltó la mano.

-Tengo que recoger.

-Te ayudaré.

-¡No! -se detuvo un momento-. Lo haré yo. Tú termina el postre.

Se llevó los platos con rapidez. Draco tenía que admitir que le había gustado mirarla a través de la mesa. Solía comer en el mostrador de la cocina, normalmente algo ya preparado pasado por el microondas. Y era agradable tenerla en la casa y oírla moverse por la cocina.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te ayude? -preguntó.

-No, estoy bien.

-Tengo que decirte que...

Un grito resonó por la casa antes de que tuviera ocasión de advertirle del peligro del triturador de basura. Draco corrió a la cocina y vio a Hermione de pie ante el fregadero con la cara y la blusa manchadas de papilla marrón.

-¡Ha explotado! -gimió ella con el hígado líquido escurriéndose por sus manos y su nariz.

Draco reprimió una carcajada y tomó un paño de cocina.

-Olvidé avisarte -dijo. La volvió hacia sí y le limpió las mejillas con gentileza-. Cuando lo conectas, sale volando esa cosa de goma. Hay que sujetarla.

-¡Qué asco! -exclamó ella, sacudiéndose el hígado de las manos.

-No seas tan niña -se burló Dracvo -. Acabamos de comernos ese asco.

-Mi blusa está destrozada.

-Te compraré otra - Draco le pasó el paño por el pelo y no pudo aguantar más la risa-. Esto huele tan mal como sabe.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

-Yo creía que te gustaba.

Draco miró sus hermosos rasgos. Había cambiado mucho con los años, pero a veces veía todavía a la chica que había sido.  
Le pasó el paño por los labios y a continuación, sin pensarlo, bajó la cabeza y recorrió el mismo camino con la boca; su intención había sido parar allí, limitar la caricia a una muestra de afecto, pero el beso lanzó una oleada de calor por todo su cuerpo y Draco lanzó un gemido, le tomó el rostro entre las manos y volvió a besarla.

Esperó a que ella respondiera, a que se abriera a él, le diera alguna señal de lo que sentía; ella le echó los brazos al cuello y se apretó contra él y Draco supo que besarla no había sido un error.  
Le recorrió los labios con la lengua, incitándola a rendirse, aprovechando la ocasión para explorar el calor más allá de sus labios. De la garganta de ella salió un suspiro y él le puso una mano en el pelo y la obligó a responder a su lengua con la de ella.

Había besado a muchas mujeres, pero no podía recordar una sensación como aquélla. Quería poseerla completamente, apartar todo lo que había entre ellos excepto la realidad del deseo. Le dio la vuelta y apoyó su espalda en el refrigerador para apretar su cuerpo al de ella hasta que no pudieran saber dónde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro. Y aunque su mente hervía de sensaciones y su cuerpo, de pasión, Draco sabía que por el momento no iría más allá de ese beso, que esa comunicación silenciosa donde parecían contarse sus pensamientos más secretos terminaría en unos segundos más.

Las manos de ella empezaron a desabrocharle la camisa y él lanzó un gemido y entrelazó los dedos de ella con los suyos. Si empezaban con la ropa, no sabía si podría parar, así que le abrazó la cintura y sujetó las manos de ella a su espalda.

Siempre se había lanzado de cabeza a una seducción, ansioso por buscar satisfacción inmediata. Tal vez ése había sido siempre su problema, centrarse en los placeres físicos y nada más. Con Hermione quería más y por primera vez en su vida creía que podía encontrarlo.

Por el momento, bastaba con el beso, que era un anticipo de lo que podían compartir en el futuro. Se apartó y la miró, atónito por la increíble belleza de su rostro. Hermione tenía los ojos cerradlos y los labios húmedos y ligeramente hinchados.

-¿Por qué no me dejas limpiar la cocina mientras terminas de recoger? -murmuró él con un último beso suave.

Ella abrió los ojos y parpadeó.

-Siento esta suciedad -dijo.

Draco le acarició la mejilla y sonrió.

-No es problema. Estás muy guapa con hígado en el pelo.

Ella sonrió y salió de la cocina. Draco respiró hondo y se apoyó en la encimera. Hermione se había escondido toda la noche detrás de aquella fachada extraña de la compañera perfecta y luego había pasado en un instante de esposa a amante ansiosa. Cuando estaba con ella, tenía la sensación de aventurarse en territorio desconocido. No se parecía a ninguna mujer de las que había conocido.  
Movió la cabeza y empezó a limpiar la papilla marrón de la encimera y del suelo. La vida prometía ser mucho más interesante con ella en la casa

* * *

**Respuesta de comentarios para los que no cuentan con cuenta:**

SALESIA: jajajajaja de hecho esa película le acortaría el tiempo, la verdad es que los dos se atren y mucho pero esas inseguridades de Hermione no la dejan avanzar, que claro que draco también tiene la culpa por nunca intentar nada con ella en su tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo,. Nos vemos en la próxima =)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Gracias a todos por sus opinioes, sus suscripciones para seguir esta historia y agregarla a sus favoritos. muchas gracias, ahora a disfrutar =)**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

Hermione saltó de la camioneta al suelo.

-Te veo mañana por la mañana - dijo-. Ven temprano, tengo que llevar dinero al taller antes de ir al trabajo. Tienen mi coche retenido y, cuanto más tiempo pasa allí, más averías le encuentran.

-¿Por qué no te quedas tú la camioneta? -preguntó Ginny.

-Porque si te hago venir hasta aquí a recogerme y luego tenemos que ir a Wicker Park a por las herramientas, tengo que salir de casa a las seis y puedo evitar desayunar con Draco.

-¿Ya lo estás evitando? ¿Significa eso que tu plan no marcha bien?

-Le encanta todo lo que hago -repuso Hermione con frustración-. Hace dos noches preparé una cazuela de pescado horrible y anoche hamburguesas de tofu espantosas, pero él siempre sonríe y me felicita por la comida. O tiene un estómago de acero o me sigue la corriente.

-O es un hombre amable que no quiere herir tus sentimientos. ¿Cuál es el menú de hoy?

Hermione sonrió.

-Esta noche toca risotto mal cocido que sabrá como la pasta para el papel pintado. Creo que es hora de pasar a la segunda fase del plan. La decoración. Estoy pensando en un tema magenta mezclado con muchos lazos y fruncidos. Una mezcla de casa de muñecas victoriana y burdel francés. Cuando acabe con su casa, él acabará conmigo para siempre.

-Y eso es lo que quieres, ¿verdad?

Hermione asintió.

-Sí -murmuró.

Pensó en el beso que habían compartido unas noches atrás, cerró la puerta de la camioneta y dijo adiós a Ginny con la mano.

Se sentó en los escalones de la entrada y miró la calle con árboles a los lados.  
Después de cuatro noches en casa de Draco, empezaba a estar agotada. Era muy cansado esforzarse por no bajar la guardia, por mantener las distancias y resistirse a sus encantos.

Suspiró con suavidad. Tenía que admitir que Draco no se había mostrado ansioso por repetir la experiencia del beso, y no por falta de ocasiones. Era indudable que no había disfrutado tanto como ella.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y se frotó los brazos a través del abrigo. ¿Cuánto tiempo podía seguir mirándolo todas las noches a través de la mesa, imaginándolo luego dormido en su cama mientras ella yacía despierta? No había pasado ni una semana y ya estaba a punto de derrumbarse bajo la presión del deseo.

-Puede que sea hora de buscarse un abogado -murmuró. Si encontraba el modo de anular el contrato, no tendría que preocuparse de los próximos tres meses, podría marcharse en cuanto el acuerdo le resultara imposible de cumplir, lo que podía ser muy pronto si él decidía volver a besarla...

-O quizá no -susurró.

Había otra opción. Habían acordado pasar tres meses juntos; podía olvidar su cautela y vivir una aventura apasionada con él. Entregarse a una experiencia que tal vez no tuviera nunca con otro hombre. Y luego alejarse sin remordimientos y con muchos buenos recuerdos.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces sentada aquí fuera?

La joven se volvió y vio salir a Draco por la puerta. Bajó y se sentó a su lado, rozándola con el hombro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? -preguntó.

-No mucho. Acaba de dejarme Ginny.

-¿Ha sido un día duro?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Mucha limpieza de otoño -estiró los brazos ante sí-. Siempre me entristece ver que llega el invierno. En todas las demás estaciones del año hay algo que esperar. En primavera hay que planificar y plantar, en verano ver crecer las cosas y en otoño alcanzan su madurez. Y luego se congela y se acaba todo durante seis meses.

-Te estaba esperando -dijo Draco.

Se movió al escalón superior, colocó la espalda de ella entre sus piernas y le frotó los hombros con gentileza. Hermione cerró los ojos y reprimió un gemido.

-¿Hermione?

-¿Sí?

-Creo que he cometido un error.

-No, así está bien -murmuró ella-. Un poco a la izquierda. Ahí, justo ahí.

-Ha llamado tu madre.

La joven se puso tensa y se volvió a mirarlo.

-¿Mi madre? -se levantó de un salto-. ¿Por qué...? No sabe que estoy... -bajó los escalones hasta la acera.

-Es culpa mía -admitió él; bajó también hasta quedar frente a ella y le pasó las manos por los brazos-. Supongo que desviarías el teléfono de tu casa al mío y, cuando me ha preguntado quién era, se lo he dicho.

Hermione sintió un nudo en el estómago.

-¿Qué le has dicho?

-Le he dicho que era Draco Malfoy, tu prometido -repuso él-. No sabía qué les habías contado a tus padres.

Hermione gimió y volvió a sentarse en los escalones, con las manos en las sienes. Ya tenía bastantes problemas para manejar aquella situación sin tener que lidiar además con su madre.

Jean Granger no tenía misericordia en lo referente a los temas amorosos de su hija. En la graduación del instituto, se había mostrado tan desesperada por que Hermione tuviera una cita, que había llegado a pagar a un chico para que la invitara.

-Y está dentro -añadió Draco.

-¿Le has dicho dónde vivías? -gritó Hermione.

-Tesoro, es tu madre. ¿No crees que tiene derecho a saberlo?

Hermione lo apuntó con un dedo acusador.

-No me llames «tesoro». Y no se te ocurra aliarte con mi madre. Está esperando que me case desde que cumplí los dieciocho. Sueña con planear una boda a lo grande; tiene álbumes llenos de vestidos de novia, tartas y flores. Se ha suscrito a tres revistas de novias distintas desde que entré en el instituto y todos los años reserva el salón de baile de su club de campo para la segunda semana de junio. Está obsesionada.

-Hablas como si hubiera desatado las furias del infierno -dijo Draco.

Hermione se puso en pie y subió hasta la puerta de entrada.

-Comparado con Jean Granger, Belcebú (el príncipe de los demonios) es la madre Teresa de Calcuta.

La puerta se abrió antes de que la empujara.

-¡Querida! -su madre salió por ella vestida con su traje rosa favorito de Chanel y sus perlas y la abrazó con fuerza-. ¡Oh, Hermione! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando he tenido que conocer a tu prometido por teléfono.

-No es mi prometido, mamá.

-¿No lo soy? -preguntó Draco.

-No digas tonterías -comentó Jean-. Claro que lo es -pasó un brazo por la cintura de Draco y estrechó a los dos en un abrazo grupal-. Vamos a entrar a hablar de la boda.

Los miró a los dos y se emocionó de pronto.

-Lo siento -musitó-. ¡He esperado tanto tiempo este momento! Mi niñita ha encontrado al hombre de sus sueños. Es como un cuento de hadas hecho realidad -tomó las manos de los dos y tiró de ellos hacia la casa.

Hermione miró a Draco y le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa no exenta de miedo. -Tenemos unos minutos para hablar antes de que llegue Madame Malkin - dijo Jean. Los condujo a la sala de estar y se sentó en el borde del sofá-. Quiero que me contéis todos los detalles. ¿En qué trabajas, Draco? ¿De dónde es tu familia? ¿Cómo os conocisteis? ¿Y por qué no lleva mi hija anillo de compromiso?

Draco rió con suavidad.

-Me temo que aún no lo hemos comprado.

Hermione se sentó en una butaca cerca del sofá y Draco permaneció de pie a su lado, con una mano en el hombro de ella.

-Mamá, ¿quién es Madame Malkin?

-Esta casa es encantadora -musitó Jean-. Con mucho espacio -miró a su hija- Aquí hay sitio de sobra para niños -se llevó una mano a los labios como si fuera a echarse a llorar.

Hermione se sentó a su lado y le dio una palmadita en la mano.

-¿Quién es Madame Malkin? -preguntó de nuevo.

-Es una mujer que planea bodas. En cuanto me he enterado de la noticia, la he llamado y ha dicho que vendría a hablar con nosotros. Llegará en cualquier momento.

-¿Le has dicho que venga aquí?

-Es bueno estar organizada, querida. Nos ayudará con los detalles. Quiero que tu día especial sea perfecto, ¿tú no? -tomó el rostro de su hija entre sus manos-. Serás una novia guapísima, ¿verdad que sí, Draco? Oh, creo que voy a llorar otra vez. Draco, pásame un pañuelo, ¿quieres? Nunca llevo uno cuando lo necesito.

Hermione miró con temor la expresión extasiada de su madre y la sonrisa divertida de Draco. Aquello no iba según lo planeado. La llegada de su madre había añadido una complicación imprevista. Indicó la cocina con la cabeza.

-Mamá, si nos disculpas, quiero hablar un momento con mi prometido.

Tomó a Draco del brazo y lo arrastró fuera de la sala.

-¿Qué? -murmuró él.

-¿Por qué no le dices algo?

-¿Qué? Por si no te has dado cuenta, es difícil hablar. Siempre que me mira, se echa a llorar. ¿Y qué quieres que le diga? Parece empeñada en los planes de boda.

-Dile que se marche y se lleve a la planificadora de bodas con ella.- Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Quizá debamos escucharla. Tengo entendido que planear una boda puede ser agotador. Y tú trabajas muchas horas.

Hermione soltó un respingo y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-No voy a empezar a planear nuestra boda. Aún no llevamos una semana juntos y mucho menos tres meses. Y no he dicho que me vaya a casar contigo, esto es sólo un ensayo de compromiso, ni siquiera es aún un compromiso.

Draco la miró a los ojos.

-¿Ni siquiera quieres considerar la posibilidad de que lo nuestro pueda funcionar? -preguntó.

Hermione abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla.

-¿Tú sí?

-Yo quiero darle una oportunidad - repuso él.

Ella tragó saliva con fuerza.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto. Creía que tú también. ¿Qué daño puede hacer? Habla con ella. Y procura evitar que llore.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta y Hermione dio un salto. Draco le tomó una mano y la llevó a su pecho.

La joven percibía los latidos de su corazón bajo los dedos y cerró los ojos. Cada día parecía que se debilitaban un poco más sus defensas, lo que la llevaba a preguntarse si tal vez podrían crear algo especial juntos.

Draco le puso un dedo debajo de la barbilla y le levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Bajó la cabeza despacio y le dio un beso tan cálido y dulce, que ella pensó que se iba a derretir allí mismo.

Suspiró con suavidad y él le pasó los brazos por la cintura y la besó con pasión.

-¡Oh! ¿Ha visto eso?

Hermione se apartó rápidamente y se tocó los labios con dedos temblorosos. Jean y otra mujer sonreían encantadas en la entrada de la cocina.

-Lo siento -murmuró Hermione.

-¿Verdad que son una pareja muy atractiva? -preguntó Jean-. Mis nietos van a ser muy guapos. Venid. Vamos a sentarnos y hablar de la boda.

Su madre abordaba siempre todos sus proyectos con un entusiasmo sin límites; ya fuera la creación de su rosaleda o su determinación de aprender a jugar al golf, no se rendía nunca hasta que lograba la perfección. Y en cierto sentido, Hermione tenía la sensación de que podía hacer realidad uno de sus sueños. Disfrutaría eligiendo las flores más apropiadas y el vestido perfecto, las invitaciones y la comida, y se sumergiría de lleno en la magia de la boda perfecta.

¿Pero qué pasaría cuando se enterara de que no habría boda? Hermione abrió la boca, dispuesta a decir la verdad, decidida a cortar a por lo sano. Pero Draco se le adelantó.

-Señora Granger...

-Jean -insistió la mujer-. O «madre», si lo prefieres -apretó los labios para combatir otro ataque emotivo-. Puedes llamarme «madre».

-Jean está bien -dijo Draco-. Si no le importa, creo que tendremos que dejar esto para otro momento. Hermione acaba de llegar del trabajo y ha tenido un día duro. ¿Por qué no nos llamamos mañana y fijamos una reunión? -se acercó a la mujer, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la guió hacia la puerta-. Veo que esto va a requerir mucha energía y Hermione tiene que estar descansada, ¿no le parece?

-Por supuesto -musitó Jean con tono de disculpa-. ¿Pero no podríamos empezar por unos detalles sencillos? ¿Cuáles son tus flores predilectas, cariño?

-Sus flores predilectas son las rosas inglesas -contestó Draco -. A ser posible amarillas o blanco crema.

-¿Y los vestidos de las damas de honor? -preguntó la planificadora de bodas-. Tenemos que decidir algo en ese sentido. ¿Y la tarta?

-Hermione querrá vestidos sencillos pero elegantes, sin muchos adornos. Y su tarta favorita llevaría chocolate, aunque también le gusta con plátano -se volvió a mirarla-. ¿Verdad?

La joven asintió, sorprendida de que se acordara.

-Sí -murmuró-. Quiero una tarta de plátano.

En cuanto lo hubo dicho, habría querido retirar sus palabras. ¿Tarta de plátano? Ella no quería una boda.

-Entonces decidido -declaró Draco -. Plátano. Y por encima ese...

-... queso cremoso -dijeron los dos a la vez. Y Hermione se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Y los colores? -preguntó la organizadora.

Hermione miró a Draco, retándolo a contestar y adivinar su color predilecto.

-Creo que Hermione está muy guapa con los tonos más pálidos de lavanda -dijo él-. Tiene un suéter así que me gusta y ese color resalta sus ojos y su piel y va muy bien con su cabello moreno.

La joven recordó el suéter lavanda que llevaba el día que se encontraron en la calle. Era su suéter favorito y su color favorito. Una sonrisa entreabrió sus labios y una oleada de afecto calentó su corazón. Draco conocía su color predilecto y prácticamente había dicho que era guapa.  
Por el momento era suficiente para hacerle dudar de su plan de esposa diabólica.

* * *

-Dime otra vez por qué estamos aquí -musitó Draco.

Hermione apretó su mano con fuerza y tiró de él hacia las escaleras mecánicas que llevaban al segundo piso de Plaza Mayor. Odiaba ir de compras y aquel viaje iba a ser una tortura, pero había que hacerlo.

-Lista de bodas -musitó.

Draco tenía que derrumbarse antes o después y la lista de bodas había hecho tambalearse a más de una pareja.

Los planes de boda habían empezado con fuerza desde la visita de su madre. Jean llamaba todos los días aunque, para alivio de su hija, había decidido que necesitaban un año por lo menos para planear el gran acontecimiento, lo que les daba tiempo de darle la mala noticia antes de que nadie gastara mucho dinero.

-Creía que no querías casarte conmigo -musitó Draco.

Hermione lo miró con los brazos en jarras.

-Es sólo para tranquilizar a mi madre. Mirará nuestra lista y nos dará su consejo sobre lo que falta. Podrá opinar sobre porcelana francesa, copas de cristal y tenedores de postre.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-¿Así que nosotros les decimos que nos vamos a casar y ellos nos dicen lo que necesitamos?

-No, nosotros les decimos lo que queremos de regalo de boda -explicó Hermione-. Lo elegimos todo y, cuando alguien quiere comprarnos un regalo, viene aquí y mira la lista que hemos hecho.

-Bien -repuso él-. Eso me gusta. ¿Así no acabamos con diez tostadoras y una lámpara espantosa?

-No acabaremos con nada -le recordó ella-. Esto es sólo un ensayo, porque no he decidido casarme contigo.

-Todavía -añadió él. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí-. Pero te gusto mucho, ¿verdad? Vamos, puedes admitirlo. Soy un gran tipo y no puedes resistirte a mí, ¿verdad?

Hermione pensó que no sabía hasta qué punto acertaba. Sí, le gustaba mucho. Cada día le costaba más trabajo convencerse de que no era el hombre más perfecto del mundo... hasta que se recordaba que todas sus novias habían pensado lo mismo antes de que las dejara confusas y con el corazón roto.

-Eres un gran tipo -admitió-. Y no soy inmune a tus encantos.

-Y todavía no he sacado mis mejores armas.

Hermione se preguntó qué querría decir con eso. Juntos recorrieron los departamentos de porcelana y de cristal. Había tanto donde elegir, que a Hermione le dolía la cabeza sólo con pensar en ello.

-Empecemos por algo fácil -sugirió-. Sábanas y toallas.

Draco la siguió al departamento de ropa del hogar. Hermione lo miró por encima del hombro y vio que fruncía el ceño ante las largas hileras de toallas de baño de distintos colores. Eligió una rosa brillante y se la mostró.

-Esta -dijo.

Él la miró con aire dudoso.

-Para ti puede, pero yo no pienso envolverme en esa cosa cuando salga de la ducha -tomó una toalla azul marino-. Yo quiero ésta. Por lo menos con este color sí me puedo mirar al espejo.

Hermione intentó no imaginárselo desnudo envuelto en una toalla. Tragó saliva y pensó si allí tendrían toallas transparentes.

-Tenemos que elegir sólo una -dijo-. El matrimonio es eso. Pensar como uno. Hay que aprender a ceder.

-Sí, claro, ¿y tengo que aceptar toallas rosa chillón?

-Son color sandía, no rosa chillón. Y si estuvieras seguro de tu masculinidad, no te preocuparía tanto qué toalla usas.

Draco abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla. Tiró de ella hacia la zona de las cortinas de ducha.

Cuando quedaron ocultos del resto de los clientes, la besó con fuerza y jugueteó con la lengua en sus labios hasta que ella devolvió el beso con la misma pasión.

Hermione creyó que se detendría allí, pero él separó la chaqueta de ella y deslizó las manos bajo el suéter. Cuando sintió sus manos frías en la piel, respiró con fuerza y se apretó más contra él. Sabía que había gente cerca, pero no podía detenerse. El peligro de que los descubrieran contribuía a excitarla aún más.

Las manos de él se cerraron en torno a sus pechos y acarició los pezones por encima del sujetador. Un anhelo delicioso se instaló en el vientre de ella, que gimió con suavidad y le sacó la camisa del pantalón. Buscó el vientre plano de él con las manos y las bajó hasta rozar su erección, caliente y dura bajo los vaqueros.

Draco le mordisqueó el cuello y le besó la oreja.

-No creo que tengamos que cuestionar mi masculinidad -susurró.

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe y vio que la miraba sonriente. Se apartó con un gruñido de frustración y ordenó rápidamente su ropa.

-No eres tan encantador -dijo-. Y elegiremos toallas rosas. -Sandía -le recordó él.

Ella le tiró la toalla a la cabeza.

-Vamos a pasar a las sábanas -dijo.

-Buena idea -musitó él-. Pasemos a la cama.

-Que puedas convertir una lista de bodas en un juego sexual no significa que tengas muchos encantos -musitó ella.

Draco le tomó una mano y la obligó a detenerse.

-¿Crees que no sé lo que haces? Vamos, Hermione, no soy tonto. Me quieres volver loco con tus horribles comidas y tu mal gusto para que rompa contigo.

-¿Mis comidas horribles? -preguntó ella. Buscó una excusa, una explicación alternativa, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

-Olvidas que cenábamos a menudo juntos en la universidad -dijo él en voz baja-. Y eras una cocinera excelente. Y no recuerdo que el rosa chillón fuera tu color favorito.

Le acarició la mejilla y la miró a los ojos. Sonrió con malicia.

-Olvidémonos de las sábanas -dijo-. Tengo una idea mucho mejor -tiró de ella hacia los ascensores.- Hay que comprar algo mucho más importante.

-¿Qué puede ser más importante que las sábanas?

-Ya lo verás.

Esperaron a que se abriera la puerta y Draco pulsó el botón del primer piso. Cuando salieron, la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella hasta la sección de los anillos de diamantes.

-De acuerdo -dijo-. Tú querías un diamante grande. Elige uno.

Hermione dio un respingo. -¿Qué?

-Ya me has oído. Elige uno. El anillo que quieras es tuyo.

-Yo no voy a elegir un anillo de compromiso.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Draco, enarcando las cejas-. Estamos eligiendo sábanas y toallas sin motivo, pero el anillo sí entraba en el trato, ¿recuerdas? -saludó con la cabeza al dependiente que había detrás del mostrador y señaló unos anillos expuestos sobre terciopelo-. Queremos verlos.

-No, no queremos -replicó Hermione. Una cosa era elegir toallas y otra aquello. Pedir un anillo grande había sido sólo la primera idea de su plan de boicotear el ensayo; jamás había tenido intención de obligarlo a comprarlo-. Vámonos.

-No, quiero que elijas uno -insistió él-. Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil. A todas las mujeres les gustan los diamantes.

-Yo no soy todas las mujeres.

Draco sonrió.

-No, no lo eres. Eso lo sé.

-Pero si lo fuera -siguió ella-, elegiría éste -señaló un diamante enorme montado en platino-. Y si has terminado de hacer el tonto, vamos arriba a elegir sábanas.

Se volvió hacia los ascensores, pero Draco se quedó atrás a hablar con el dependiente. Poco después, la alcanzó y le pasó el brazo en torno a la cintura.

-No vamos a elegir sábanas rosas chillón dijo-. Me niego.

Hermione sonrió para sí.

-Eso no parece una postura muy flexible.

-No tengo por qué ceder hasta que estemos casados -musitó él-. Hasta entonces no habrá nada rosa en mi casa, ni más hamburguesas de tofu.

* * *

Draco abrió la cajita de terciopelo y miró el anillo de diamantes. Hacía dos días que lo llevaba encima, sin decidirse a dárselo a Hermione. Seguramente no había sido la mejor compra, teniendo en cuenta que al fin habían salido a la luz los verdaderos motivos de ella. Su juego había terminado y sólo quedaba la realidad de su situación.

Cada vez que se besaban, Draco se sumía en un mar de confusión. Lo que había empezado como una sencilla amistad, se había complicado de pronto; el deseo se había mezclado con el sentimiento hasta que ya no sabía lo que quería en realidad.

¿Y qué quería Hermione? Cuando la besaba, no tenía la impresión de besar a una mujer empeñada en destruir su tenue relación, sino a una mujer que lo deseaba tanto como él a ella.

Se echó hacia atrás en la silla del despacho y levantó el diamante a la luz. La intimidad entre ellos crecía, los besos se hacían cada vez más intensos. La noche anterior, uno de esos besos había llevado a una sesión erótica en el sofá.

Había decidido no presionarla, pero no sabía si podría aguantar mucho más. Los dos eran adultos normales con necesidades normales.

Una llamada a la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la vista y vio a su padre en el umbral.

-Anoche tuve una llamada -dijo.

Draco cerró la cajita y la guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

-¿Estás esperando que adivine de quién era? -preguntó.

-¿No lo sabes?

-No -repuso Draco -, pero sospecho que me lo vas a decir.

-Me llamó tu futura suegra, quería invitar a la familia en Acción de Gracias. Al principio pensé que sería una loca, pero cuando me dijo que mi hijo, Draco Malfoy, estaba prometido con su hija, Hermione Granger, me vi obligado a pensar que quizá debía ser la verdad. ¿Estás prometido?

Draco no sabía qué contestar. Legalmente, podía afirmar que Hermione y él tenían un acuerdo de matrimonio, pero hasta que ella le prometiera amor eterno, prefería pensar que estaban «temporalmente unidos» y no prometidos del todo, aunque tampoco tenía por qué contar toda la verdad.

-Eso era lo que querías, ¿no?

-Quería que te tomaras tu vida en serio. ¿Vas en serio con lo de ese matrimonio?

-Sí -en cuanto lo hubo dicho, Draco comprendió que era verdad. Iba en serio con Hermione, no era una mentira para aplacar a su padre. Empezaba a creer que había encontrado a la mujer ideal años atrás y le había llevado todo ese tiempo volver a encontrarla.

-¿Y no vas a dejar a ésta como a todas las demás?

-No puedo prometerte que no haya momentos difíciles, pero tú tenías razón. Es hora de que empiece a tomarme la vida en serio.

Su padre asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y quién es esa chica?

-Se llama Hermione Granger y nos conocimos en la universidad. Ella empezó tres años después que yo, pero vivía en el apartamento encima del mío.

-¿Qué clase de chica es?

-¿Qué narices significa eso? -preguntó Draco, malhumorado-. ¿Y qué más da? Tú querías que me casara y me voy a casar. Con quién me case no es asunto tuyo.

Su padre lanzó una maldición.

-Yo quiero que te cases con una mujer a la que ames. Quiero que seas feliz,

-Y lo que tú quieres para mí siempre ha sido más importante que lo que quiero yo para mí.

-No vamos a entrar ahora en eso - dijo Lucius Malfoy-. ¿Quieres que acepte la invitación, sí o no?

-No lo sé - Draco se levantó y se acercó al sofá, donde tomó el abrigo que había dejado antes allí-. No sé lo que vamos a hacer ese día. Hablaré con mi prometida y te lo diré.

Salió del despacho, resistiendo el impulso de provocar una pelea con su padre y quemar sus frustraciones con la persona responsable de aquella locura. De camino a su coche, intentó averiguar por qué estaba tan enfadado. ¿Por las exigencias de su padre, su manipulación y sus ridículas expectativas? ¿O era que no quería recordar lo que había devuelto a Hermione a su vida?

Unas semanas antes, todo parecía muy sencillo. Usaría el contrato para reintroducir a Hermione en su vida y probarle a su padre que podía encontrar una chica con la que casarse, aunque no se casara con ella. Pero sus sentimientos crecientes por Hermione no tenían nada de sencillo, eran confusos e intensos, y completamente inesperados.

De camino a su casa intentó poner en orden sus pensamientos. Le gustaba saber que encontraría a alguien en su casa, y ahora que la cocina de Hermione había mejorado considerablemente, él había empezado a salir una hora antes del despacho para estar allí cuando ella llegaba a casa.

Pero cuando entró en el garaje, encontró la camioneta de ella ya allí. Salió del coche silbando y entró en la casa. Zeus salió a recibirlo con un ladrido suave. Draco se inclinó a rascarle las orejas y vio algo en su hocico.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Has vuelto a escarbar en el barro?

Se incorporó y cruzó la cocina hacia la sala de estar, con el perro trotando detrás.

¿Hermione? -la planta baja de la casa estaba en silencio. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y se acercó al dormitorio de ella-. ¿Hermione?

-Márchate -dijo ella.

Su voz sonaba temblorosa. Draco llamó a la puerta con los nudillos y la abrió despacio. Miró la escena que tenía ante sí.

-¿Qué narices ha pasado aquí?

* * *

_**Respuesta a sus comentarios:**_

_**SALESIA: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, y yo también conozco a gente que les gusta el hígado encebollado, en lo personal yo paso, lastima que ya se le cayo su teatrito y ya se estan viendo mas y mas besos y todo empieza con eso ;), espero te haya gustado el capitulo, Besos =)_

**_Joker-jo: _**_Acertaste, draco sabia todo desde el principio y al parecer hasta la misma hermione se sorprendió de lo bien que la conoce, gracias por seguir esta historia, espero y hayas disfrutado del cap besos =)_

**_Valerie: _**_jajajajaja y comió mas de sus deliciosa comida, me alegro que te haya gustado y en cuanto a los nombres lo c¿siento mucho sere mas cuidadosa para la próxima aunque si vuelve a pasar no dudes en decírmelo te lo agradece, espero y disfrutes del cap Besos =)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Gracias a todas las personitas que siguen, comentan y ponen en favorita esta historia, he estado muy ocupada pero aquí les traigo otra capitulo, espero que los disfruten...**

**Y a todas las personas que comentaron la historia MUCHAS GRACIAS me encanta leer sus opiniones =)... Solo por ello es por que sigo con esta historia, GRACIAS ^_^**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

Hermione se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas con impaciencia y se puso en pie.

-No es nada. Esta mañana olvidé cerrar la puerta de mi cuarto y Zeus ha entrado aquí. Parece que le gustan las plantas tanto como a mí.

Cuando ella llegó a casa un rato atrás, se encontró con una escena de una película de terror... por lo menos para ella. Sus plantas yacían en el suelo, arrancadas con violencia de las macetas, con las raíces al descubierto y tierra por todas partes. Al principio intentó salvarlas, recogiendo la tierra con las manos, pero luego la emoción pudo con ella y se sentó a llorar en el suelo.

-Las ha mordido todas excepto a Regina -Hermione se inclinó y tomó el tallo de la planta. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente. Tenía esta planta desde los once años.

Draco se la quitó de la mano.

-¿No se puede hacer nada? -preguntó.

-Sí, puedo replantarlas o tomar tallos y esperar a que echen raíces.

-¿Entonces por qué lloras?

Hermione se cubrió el rostro con las manos y sollozó.

-No lo sé -y era verdad. Sabía que cada día que pasaba se le hacía más difícil ignorar sus sentimientos por Draco, que se había comido sus cenas horribles y tolerado su gusto decorativo cuestionable, que había hecho lo posible por ayudarla a vencer sus malos humores. La conocía mejor que ningún otro hombre del mundo y aun así no podía permitirse amarlo.

Reprimió un sollozo y dejó caer las manos a los costados. Draco se arrodilló delante de ella y le miró la cara con la frente arrugada por la preocupación.

-Lo siento, no sabía que Zeus haría algo así, yo nunca he tenido plantas. Le gusta escarbar fuera y quizá tenía que haber supuesto que lo haría.

Hermione le miró la boca y sólo pudo pensar en lo mucho que deseaba que la besara de nuevo. Todo parecía siempre mucho mejor cuando estaba en sus brazos. Tragó saliva con fuerza y se agarró las manos.

-Tenía que hacer cerrado la puerta.

-Dime lo que debo hacer -musitó él.

Le acarició las pantorrillas con gentileza y Hermione cerró los ojos e intentó recordar su determinación y seguir con las barreras que la habían protegido de sus deseos.

-No tienes que hacer nada -contestó con voz débil.

-Quiero hacerlo, dime lo que quieres que haga.

Ella gimió interiormente, sabedora de que su respuesta no tendría nada que ver con las plantas. ¿Por qué lo combatía tanto? Por una vez en su vida tenía ocasión de conocer la auténtica pasión, de estar con un hombre que encarnaba su fantasía sexual por excelencia. Y no podía decidirse a hacer el primer movimiento, a poner sus necesidades y deseos por encima del código de conducta estricto que le había inculcado su madre. Quería que volviera a besarla y no parara en mucho rato. Y tampoco le importaría que acabaran arrancándose la ropa y haciendo el amor.

-¿Hermione?

Ella parpadeó y se sorprendió mirando fijamente la boca de él.

-¿Qué?

Draco se enderezó y le tendió la mano.

-Vamos -tiró de ella por el pasillo en dirección a su dormitorio-. Tienes que alejarte de ahí -se sentó con ella en el borde de la cama-. Ahora dime lo que puedo hacer para salvar tus plantas.

-Pue... puedes ponerlas en agua - murmuró ella-. O envolverlas en toallas de papel mojadas. Yo traeré tierra para replantarlas.

-¿Por qué no te tumbas y te relajas mientras me ocupo de eso? Puedo traerte tierra del jardín del vecino.

-No es la tierra que necesito.

-¿Hay más de un tipo de tierra? -preguntó él.

Hermione asintió.

-La del jardín tiene muchos microbios y enfermedades de hongos. Y no transpira bien y…

Draco le puso un dedo en los labios.

-Nada de tierra del jardín -dijo-. Vuelvo enseguida.

De pronto, se sentía cansada, como si el deseo y la indecisión hubieran agotado sus últimas reservas de energía. Se acurrucó en la cama y cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué había firmado aquel contrato? Porque esperaba que un día él volviera a ella como un caballero de brillante armadura, agitando el contrato en la mano y declarándole amor eterno. Y aunque la fantasía parecía ahora una tontería, una parte de su corazón aún quería que fuera verdad, quería el final de cuento de hadas.

Cerró los ojos para apartar aquella idea ridícula de su mente. Había hecho un plan encaminado a proteger su corazón de los encantos de Draco, pero cuando lo hizo, no esperaba que fuera tan difícil cumplirlo.

-Si esto sigue así, tendrán que ingresarme en una institución mental antes de los tres meses -susurró.

* * *

Oyó a Draco moverse por el pasillo y pensó levantarse a ayudarlo, pero su cama era muy cómoda y todavía no estaba preparada para verlo y fingir que no sentía nada. Permaneció inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados, esforzándose por reconstruir las barreras que usaba para protegerse.

-He limpiado ese desastre.

La voz de él era suave y tan cercana, que sentía el cosquilleo de su aliento en la mejilla. Hermione abrió los ojos despacio y lo descubrió arrodillado al lado de la cama.

-Aunque algunas heridas son graves, creo que sobrevivirán todos los pacientes. Los he devuelto a las macetas y les he echado agua; están en la bañera, con la puerta del baño cerrada. También le he echado un buen sermón a Zeus y ha prometido no volver a cenarse tus plantas.

Hermione sonrió débilmente.

-Gracias.

Draco estiró el brazo y le pasó un dedo por el labio inferior.

-Eso está mejor. No me gusta verte llorar. Sé que amas tus plantas y si alguna...

-No lloraba por eso -murmuró ella-. Sólo son plantas.

El hombre frunció el ceño y le acarició la mejilla.

-¿He hecho algo malo?

Hermione respiró con fuerza, dividida entre el deseo de decir la verdad y el de guardar sus sentimientos para sí misma. Acabó optando por la verdad.

-Me he esforzado mucho para que no me gustes.

Draco sonrió y la miró a los ojos.

-Lo he notado. ¿Y cómo te va en ese sentido?

-No muy bien -admitió ella, con ojos otra vez llenos de lágrimas-. No esperaba que fueras tan bueno conmigo.

-No es difícil ser bueno contigo -la besó en los labios y ella cerró los ojos y se permitió disfrutar del momento sin vacilar; pero terminó demasiado pronto.

Draco apoyó su frente en la de ella, que sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso. ¿Cómo era posible que un beso de él provocara más pasión que una seducción completa de otro hombre? Controlaba ya su corazón y ahora asumía también el control de su cuerpo. Sus labios estaban muy cerca, invitándola a perderse en otro beso más.

-¿Ahora estás bien? -preguntó él.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Draco.

Ella tragó saliva con fuerza. Tardó un momento en hablar.

-Bésame otra vez.

Draco pareció sorprendido por la petición, pero obedeció en el acto. Hermione reprimió un gemido y se abrazó a su cuello.

Él se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado y ella supo que era eso lo que quería y lo que necesitaba. No podía pensar en remordimientos ni en nada de lo que pudiera ocurrir en el futuro. El presente estaba tumbado a su lado y quería disfrutarlo mientras durara.

Draco le besó los ojos, la nariz y la barbilla e introdujo los dedos en su pelo. Hermione se regodeó en el tumulto de sensaciones que inundaban su cuerpo y cada vez que él volvía a su boca lo besaba más profundamente en un acto mudo de ofrecimiento.

Se arqueó en dirección a sus manos, que empezaron a bajar por su cuerpo. Se sacó la blusa de los vaqueros y Draco de inmediato deslizó sus manos en el interior de la prenda y la arrastró encima de él.

Su contacto con la piel de ella era eléctrico y le calentaba la sangre. Hermione le acarició el pecho y llevó las manos a su corbata. Tiró de la seda, pero no pudo desatar el nudo y Draco la colocó de espaldas y se puso de rodillas a su lado.

Sus ojos grises examinaban el rostro de ella. Se quitó la corbata y Hermione buscó la camisa y empezó a abrirle los botones. Él la ayudo a retirar la prenda y un segundo después volvía a tumbarse encima de ella, con el calor de su cuerpo atravesando la delgada blusa femenina.

Hermione lo había visto casi desnudo la primera noche, cuando se asomó a su dormitorio, pero mirarlo a distancia no se podía comparar a tocarlo. Piel suave, músculos duros... era único y perfecto… todo aquello era suyo para explorar y valorar. Fue depositando besos desde el cuello hasta el pecho y él se estremeció cuando le rozó el pezón. Draco deslizó las manos en el pelo de ella y la besó con pasión renovada.

Su lengua entraba y salía de la boca de ella en un preludio seductor de lo que podían compartir juntos. Hermione no quería que quedaran dudas en cuanto a sus deseos. Encontró la hebilla del cinturón de él y la desabrochó, consciente de que su acción sólo podía interpretarse de un modo: quería que le hiciera el amor. Abrió el botón y tiró de la cremallera, pero Draco le sujetó la mano y se apartó.

La joven lo miró a los ojos, sobresaltada por su expresión. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y los ojos vidriosos de deseo.

-¿Qué quieres? -susurró contra el cuello de ella.

-Quiero... hacer el amor.

En cuanto lo hubo dicho, deseó retirarlo. No porque hubiera cambiado de idea, sino porque no lo había dicho bien. ¿Lo suyo sería hacer el amor o satisfacer una necesidad física? Suspiró para sí. ¿Había alguna diferencia? Si la había, quizá debería salir de su cama y de su vida en aquel mismo instante.

-Quiero sexo -corrigió.

-¿Estás segura? -murmuró él.

Hermione se levantó de la cama y permaneció de pie al lado. Se sacó la blusa por la cabeza, sin desabrocharla y buscó el botón de los pantalones con dedos temblorosos, pero él la detuvo y se colocó de pie a su lado. La abrazó sin decir nada y bajó las manos por su piel desnuda.

Fueron desnudándose mutuamente atrapados en un beso interminable, con Hermione volviéndose más osada con cada prenda de ropa que apartaban. Contuvo el aliento cuando él le bajó los vaqueros por las piernas y la ayudó a salir de ellos. Bajó las manos por los brazos de él. Su cuerpo era más hermoso de lo que habría podido soñar, de miembros largos y músculos finos, pura simetría masculina. Pero sus manos eran perfectas, de dedos largos e impacientes por acariciar.

Levantó las manos de él hasta el cierre entre sus pechos. Draco desabrochó el sujetador con lentitud y trazó con los dedos un sendero por la piel de ella, rodeando los pezones erguidos antes de apartarse. Hermione se sentía mareada de deseo y con el cuerpo cosquilleante de anticipación. Luchó por mantener los ojos abiertos y mirar cómo seguían los labios de él el camino que habían recorrido antes los dedos.

Empezó a impacientarse. Un calor húmedo se había establecido entre sus piernas y el anhelo crecía con cada caricia. Encontró la cinturilla del calzoncillo de él y bajó la mano hasta el miembro erecto. Draco dio un respingo, terminó de desnudarlos rápidamente a los dos y volvió a tumbarla en la cama.

Encontró el punto húmedo del deseo de ella y empezó a acariciarlo. Hermione se retorcía debajo de él, atónita por las sensaciones que atravesaban su cuerpo. Nunca había tenido un orgasmo con un hombre, pero sabía que esa vez estaba a punto. Cuando ya ardía de deseo hasta explotar, ella gritó:

-Por favor -y se arqueó contra él.

Todos los pensamientos y todos los nervios de su cuerpo estaban centrados en las caricias de él. Era a la vez su amante y su torturador. Cuando al fin le dio el preservativo, ella estaba frenética por sentirlo dentro. Ella se lo puso con rapidez y tiró de él encima de ella.

Pero Draco dio la vuelta y la colocó a ella a horcajadas sobre él. Hermione se movió despacio a lo largo de su erección, acercándose cada vez más al orgasmo. Draco la contemplaba con ojos entrecerrados por el deseo y resistiendo claramente su orgasmo para esperarla.

Y de pronto tomó las riendas y fue él el que empezó a moverse, primero con movimientos superficiales y luego más profundos, enterrándose en ella hasta el fondo. Hermione se acopló a su ritmo, cuando él comenzó a morder su cuello, gritó con fuerza.

El orgasmo atravesó su cuerpo y la dejó sin aliento. Tembló alrededor de él, que aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos. Un instante después, se unió a ella en el clímax murmurando su nombre.

Yacieron juntos largo rato, sin moverse ni hablar. Y luego él encontró su boca y gimió suavemente contra sus labios. Hermione suspiró y sonrió, saciada y convencida de que nunca sentiría con otro hombre lo que sentía con él.

-Eres muy hermosa -murmuró él; le apartó el pelo de la frente-. ¿Cómo es que estás en la cama conmigo y no con algún otro tipo con suerte?

-Firmé un contrato hace seis años - dijo ella.

A él se le borró la sonrisa.

-¿Ése es el único motivo?

-Estoy aquí porque no hay ningún otro sitio donde quiera estar -dijo ella; lo besó en los labios-. Te deseaba tanto como tú a mí. Y el contrato no tiene nada que ver con eso.

Draco, complacido con su respuesta, la atrajo hacia sí, con el trasero de ella bien apoyado en su regazo. Le pasó las manos con gentileza por los brazos y los muslos, como si necesitara cerciorarse de que no se iba a marchar.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se perdió en sus caricias, consciente de que, si seguía con ellas, volvería a desearlo. En realidad lo había deseado siempre, desde que lo conociera.

Y ahora se había rendido, cambiado su alma por una noche de pasión. Y allí, abrazada a él, no conseguía lamentar su decisión. Al fin había encontrado lo que le faltaba en la vida, un deseo que la inundaba por completo. Y aunque no tuvieran nada más que eso, sería suficiente, le bastaba con saber que una noche especial había amado a Draco Malfoy y él la había amado a su vez.

* * *

Draco abrió los ojos despacio a la luz de la mañana que entraba por los huecos de las cortinas de su cuarto. Suspiró con suavidad y comenzó a recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Tendió la mano al otro lado de la cama y le sorprendió encontrarlo vacío y frío.

Se tumbó boca abajo y sonrió adormilado. Tal vez a ella le apeteciera largarse a escondidas, pero no siempre sería así. Después de lo que habían compartido, sabía que habría un momento, quizá en un futuro muy cercano, en el que preferiría dormir y despertar en sus brazos.

Acercó la almohada a su cara y respiró hondo. El aroma de ella hizo acudir los recuerdos a su mente. Siempre se había considerado un experto en los deseos de las mujeres, pero Hermione era distinta. A veces se mostraba distante y otras le arrancaba la camisa y lo tocaba de modo provocativo.

Su reacción ante ella lo había pillado por sorpresa, aunque sabía que era la mujer más sexy que había conocido. Con Hermione había sentido algo diferente, una conexión que hacía que su pasión fuera aún más intensa. No era virgen, desde luego, pero nunca una noche le había parecido tan nueva y tan excitante como con ella.

-¡Oh, diablos! -exclamó.

Se colocó de espaldas y se tapó los ojos con el brazo. Lo que había empezado como un simple contrato entre amigos había dado paso a una madeja tan complicada que era imposible desliarla, una madeja formada por los sentimientos de ambos, los motivos que los juntaban y los secretos que podían separarlos.

Hermione no lo amaba y eso le dolía. Por primera vez en su vida, quería que una mujer se enamorara locamente, que lo mirara como si fuera el único hombre del universo. Pero cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos, leía en ella duda y aprensión.

Maldijo su decisión de utilizar el contrato contra ella. Quizá, si se hubiera esforzado por conquistarla de otro modo, ella podría haber aceptado una cita y, cuando hubiera pasado un tiempo apropiado, habrían decidido irse a vivir juntos. El matrimonio hubiera sido la consecuencia natural de todo ello.

-Matrimonio -musitó.

Unos meses atrás, esa palabra le había dado miedo y, sin embargo, ahora le gustaba la idea. Se imaginaba casado con Hermione, construyendo una vida con ella. Los sentimientos que crecían en su interior eran lo bastante fuertes como para ahogar sus dudas sobre un compromiso de por vida. Suspiró. Por primera vez desde el ultimátum de su padre, pensaba que podía tener razón. Tomarse la vida en serio podía ser algo bueno.

Oyó el timbre de la puerta y frunció el ceño. ¿Quién podía ser tan temprano? Se puso unos vaqueros y la camisa del día anterior. Mientras se vestía, vio la ropa de Hermione esparcida por el suelo. Se detuvo a recoger el sujetador de encaje, lo guardó en el puño y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

-Buenos días -dijo Jean, animosa, en cuanto le abrió la puerta.

Draco , que esperaba encontrarse con Hermione, la miró sorprendido.

-Hola. Hermione se ha ido ya a trabajar.

La expresión de la mujer se hizo más seria.

-Me está evitando -declaró-. La presiono demasiado -sonrió con aire de disculpa-. A veces me dejo llevar por el entusiasmo.

Draco cerró la puerta y se dio cuenta de que llevaba el sujetador de Hermione en la mano. Lo tiro rápidamente escaleras arriba y siguió a la mujer a la cocina, donde Jean empezó a preparar café en el acto.

-Está muy ocupada en el trabajo.

-¿Sabes si piensa seguir trabajando cuando os caséis?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-No hemos hablado de eso.

-El matrimonio requiere una gran cantidad de tiempo y de compromiso. Mi marido y yo estamos juntos sólo por un motivo, hemos trabajado mucho nuestra relación. No me interpretes mal, el matrimonio es algo maravilloso. Es como un jardín, lleno de flores hermosas y aromas seductores pero tiene sus estaciones, sus épocas buenas y malas. Y a veces la maleza y los mosquitos lo cubren todo y ya no puedes ver la belleza. Hay que cuidar el jardín, hijo. Arrancar la maleza y fumigar contra los mosquitos. ¿Comprendes lo que digo?

Draco frunció el ceño.

-Creo que sí.

-No quiero que me interpretes mal. Estoy segura de que os irá muy bien juntos, es sólo que a ella le ha llevado mucho tiempo llegar a este punto de su vida.

-Sólo tiene veinticinco años -repuso él-. No es una solterona.

-Gracias a ti -Jean le dio una palmadita en el brazo-. Le has hecho olvidar a aquel chico horrible de su pasado.

-¿Qué chico?

-No lo sé. En algún momento de sus dos primeros años en la Universidad se enamoró, pero nunca lo trajo a casa y lo llevo muy en secreto. Creo que debió ser un amor no correspondido.

-¿Ella le habló de ese chico? -preguntó Draco.

Jean se ruborizó.

-No, lo leí en su diario. En Navidad lo dejó un día fuera y le eché un vistazo. Ya sé que soy una mala madre, pero me preocupaba verla tan distante y ensimismada. Creía que podía estar tomando drogas.

-¿Y qué averiguó? -preguntó Draco con curiosidad.

-Siempre lo llamaba por sus iniciales, P.C. Pero seguro que no tienes nada que temer. Eso fue hace años y probablemente se habrá olvidado de él.

Pensar en Hermione locamente enamorada de otro hombre le produjo un golpe de celos que Draco no se molestó en ignorar.

-Tiene razón. Después de todo, ¿por qué iba a casarse conmigo si siguiera pensando en otro hombre? -se puso en pie-. Tengo que irme a trabajar. Esta mañana hay una reunión y...

Jean levantó una mano.

-No digas más. Yo tengo una cita con la organizadora de bodas, vamos a elegir invitaciones, pero quiero pedirte algo antes de irme -lo miró con seriedad-. Me gustaría que usaras tu influencia con Hermione para que participe más activamente en los planes de su boda.

-Lo intentaré.

Draco la acompañó a la puerta. Cuando la cerró detrás de ella, se pasó una mano por el pelo. Había estado inseguro de los sentimientos de Hermione desde el comienzo, pero ahora conocía el motivo. Había perdido al hombre que amaba y ahora se había visto obligada a recurrir a él como segunda opción.

Él había vivido debajo de ella en aquella época y ni siquiera había sabido que saliera con alguien; claro que entonces estaba tan ocupado con su vida social, que no tenía tiempo de interesarse por la de Hermione. Aun así, ¿cómo podía haberse perdido algo tan importante como que ella se enamorara?

Lanzó una maldición y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Zeus dormía profundamente delante del armario y Draco dobló con cuidado la ropa de Hermione y la colocó al final de la cama; luego recogió su chaqueta y pantalones y vació los bolsillos.

Cerró los dedos en torno a la cajita de terciopelo. Seguramente sería una pérdida de dinero, teniendo en cuenta lo improbable que era aún todo; pero había elegido el optimismo sobre el sentido común y creía que al fin había encontrado una mujer a la que valía la pena amar.

Se sentó en la cama y se puso el anillo en el extremo del dedo índice. El diamante refulgía y parecía burlarse de su estupidez. Quizá lo mejor fuera dárselo a Hermione, y descubrir qué sentía exactamente. Después de lo de la noche pasada, tenía que creer que había esperanza para ellos. ¿O había sido todo sexo y nada de amor?

Suspiró. Se había pasado la vida persiguiendo sexo sin ataduras y huyendo del amor y el compromiso. Y ahora que al fin daba un paso para iniciar una relación de verdad, le preocupaba que a la mujer en cuestión sólo le interesara su cuerpo.

Devolvió el anillo a la caja y la dejó en la mesilla de noche. Tendría que vivir el presente y, cuando llegara el momento apropiado, le daría el anillo. Pero antes procuraría estar seguro de que lo fuera a aceptar.


	7. Chapter 7

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIO Y POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA... MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS SIGUIENTES PERSONITAS QUE SE TOMAN UN MINUTO PARA OPINAR SOBRE LA HISTORIA, MUCHAS GRACIAS..**

**Vale Malfoy... Effy Malfoy Reckless... sailor mercuri o neptune... Katmione Snape Mellark... Joker-jo... SALESIA... MadMalfoy ...Veronika-BlackHeart... ... 02 ...Alice Marie Fray ...merylune... P.D.C18... Kikio J. Potter Evans **

**AHORA A DISFRTUTAR.**

**CAPITULO 6**

Cuando Hermione llegó del trabajo, la casa estaba en silencio. Zeus apenas levantó la cabeza de su lugar en el sofá. La joven deseaba estar un rato a solas antes de ver a Draco, pues no sabía bien cómo estaban las cosas entre ellos después de la noche pasada.

Había dormido muy poco, prefiriendo contemplar a Draco a la luz nocturna que entraba por la ventana. ¿Cuántas veces había fantaseado con una situación así? Y sus fantasías siempre habían estado llenas de romanticismo, palabras elocuentes y gestos galantes, pero en la realidad había sido todo pasión... lujuria desinhibida.

Por primera vez en su vida, se había rendido por entero y dejado que un hombre la llevar a lugares a los que había tenido miedo de ir en el pasado. La mera idea de lo que habían hecho bastaba para ruborizarla. El modo en que se habían tocado y besado... No se habían dicho palabras bonitas ni declaraciones, pero habían compartido una conexión que no se podía negar.

De camino a su cuarto, se sacó el suéter por la cabeza. El día había sido agotador, sobre todo por la falta de sueño. Fue a mirar el reloj, pero no lo llevaba en la muñeca. Se lo había quitado la noche anterior

En el cuarto de Draco y había olvidado ponérselo esa mañana. Calculaba que tendría una hora o así hasta que él volviera.

-Una siesta o un baño -murmuró.

Optó por la siesta. Se quedó en ropa interior y apartó la sábana, pero cuando iba a meterse, decidió recuperar el reloj y la ropa que había dejado en el cuarto de Draco.

Cruzó el pasillo. La cama estaba como la habían dejado, con la ropa revuelta. Imágenes de lo sucedido la noche anterior cruzaron por su mente. Subió a la cama con una sonrisa y enterró el rostro en la almohada.

Cerró los ojos y dejó vagar sus pensamientos, llenando su mente de recuerdos: la sensación de la piel de él bajo los dedos, el sonido de su voz, el olor de su pelo, húmedo en la nuca. Se colocó boca abajo y tendió la mano para buscar su reloj en la mesilla, pero sus dedos tropezaron con una cajita.

La tomó y se incorporó sobre los codos. La abrió con curiosidad y dio un respingo. En el terciopelo negro había un diamante enorme montado en platino, el mismo anillo que ella había señalado en centro comercial. Cerró la caja y volvió a dejarla en la mesilla, pero no pudo resistir la tentación de echar un segundo vistazo.

El anillo era exquisito. Aunque lo había elegido en un capricho, tenía que admitir que era el anillo más hermoso del mundo. ¿Pensaría dárselo Draco? De no ser así, no tendría sentido que lo hubiera comprado. ¿Y qué diría ella si se lo ofrecía? Se lo colocó en el dedo. Definitivamente, no era una joya que pasara desapercibida.

-Sí, estamos prometidos -dijo a una persona invisible-. Y éste es mi prometido extendió la mano ante ella y suspiró.

Aun suponiendo que se lo ofreciera, no podría aceptarlo. Lo guardó en la caja y la devolvió a la mesilla. Draco había dejado claro que, de no ser por las presiones de su padre, no habría pensado en el matrimonio. Para él era un buen negocio conseguir la compañía de su padre a cambio de una esposa, pero Hermione quería ser algo más que el medio para conseguir un fin. Quería ser el premio que vale la pena ganar, no un ascenso laboral.

No podía confiar en que la amara y no podía permitirse amarlo.

-¿Por qué, entonces, seguir con esto? -murmuró al salir de la cama-. Márchate ya, antes de que sea tarde.

Fue a su cuarto, se puso los vaqueros y un jersey y bajó a la planta baja. Había llevado consigo tierra y decidió replantar sus plantas. Cuando estaba limpiando la cocina después de terminar, oyó abrirse la puerta de atrás y Zeus se incorporó y salió a recibir a Draco. Hermione se quedó un momento sin habla al verlo. Aunque iba completamente vestido, con traje y corbata, ella sólo veía al hombre con el que había hecho el amor la noche anterior.

-Hola -murmuró.

Draco le sonrió.

-Hola -se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios-. Esta mañana te he echado de menos.

-Tenía que madrugar -mintió ella-. ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Largo. Desde que he llegado al despacho, sólo he podido pensar en volver a casa.

-¿Y eso por qué? -pregunto Hermione. Sacó una botella de vino del frigorífico.

Draco le masajeó los hombros con gentileza y le besó el cuello.

-¿Y tienes que preguntarlo?

Hermione cerró los ojos para disfrutar mejor de su caricia. Sabía que, si se volvía, él estaría allí, dispuesto a darle otro beso apasionado que sólo podía conducir al dormitorio y a una repetición del encuentro de la noche anterior. Pero ya se había rendido una vez al deseo y no podía permitir que volviera a ocurrir.

-¿Quieres beber algo? -se apartó unos pasos.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó él.

Hermione se sirvió un vaso de vino y tomó un trago largo.

-Sí. Estaba pensando en...

-¿Nosotros?

-No, las fiestas. No hay mucho trabajo y creo que me gustaría tomarme unos días de vacaciones por Acción de Gracias. Y quizá también en Navidad.

-Unas vacaciones estarían muy bien - dijo Draco -. Podemos ir a algún lugar cálido. ¿Adónde te apetece ir? Hawai puede ser magnífico en esta época del año.

-Yo estaba pensando en ir sola. Creía que te gustaría tener algo de tiempo para ti.

-Hermione -dijo él-. Si quisiera estar solo, no te habría pedido que te mudaras aquí. Creo que, si quieres irte de vacaciones, deberíamos ir juntos, después de las fiestas.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Era sólo una idea. Se me ha ocurrido que, si me iba de la ciudad, no tendría que lidiar con mi madre. Ahora que cree que estamos prometidos, querrá celebrar estas fechas a lo grande. Y tengo miedo de que intente darnos una fiesta.

Draco suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo con aire distraído.

-Esperaba que invitáramos aquí a tu familia y la mía en Acción de Gracias - dijo-. Así tendrían ocasión de conocerse.

Hermione lo miró de soslayo y soltó una carcajada.

-Supongo que es una broma.

-No.

-¿Tienes idea del trabajo que lleva preparar una comida así? Días de planificación, de compras y de cocinar. No sale de la cocina ya preparada y lista para servirse.

-Yo puedo ayudarte -dijo él-. Sólo creo que sería bueno reunir a nuestras familias y el día de Acción de Gracias me parece la oportunidad perfecta. Y no será para tanto. Tus padres, el mío, mi hermana, su marido y sus tres hijos... Contigo y conmigo, seremos sólo diez personas.

-¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en esto?

-Y si no quieres cocinar, podemos traer la comida hecha.

-No puedes comprar hecha la comida de Acción de Gracias. No está bien.

-¿No puedes? -preguntó Draco. Apartó la vista.

Hermione lo miró largo rato y sintió un nudo en el estómago.

-¿Qué has hecho? -preguntó.

-Tu madre llamó a mi padre para invitar a nuestra familia a su casa, pero mi padre quería que fuéramos todos a la suya y ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a ceder, así que yo he invitado a tu familia y a la mía a venir aquí, a nuestra casa.

Hermione soltó un suspiro.

-No, no, no, no. No puedes hacer eso. Creí que habías aprendido la lección cuando invitaste a mi madre y a la organizadora de bodas.

-Yo no la invité, se invitó sola. Vamos, Hermione. Todo esto forma parte del conocerse mejor, ¿no crees? Tenemos que ver cómo lidiamos con situaciones de presión y estas fechas lo son.

-Estoy segura de que tendremos estrés suficiente la próxima hora, mientras discutimos por qué los prometidos o los maridos o los amigos invitan a diez personas a comer en la casa de los dos sin comentarlo antes con el otro.

-¿Es imprescindible que tengamos una discusión? ¿No puedes simplemente gritarme un poco y luego nos besamos y hacemos las paces?

-No intentes seducirme, amiguito -le advirtió ella-. No dará resultado.

-Anoche sí funcionó - Draco la abrazó por la cintura-. Adelante. Grítame. Estoy preparado.

Hermione suspiró. ¿Por qué se molestaba en intentar combatir aquello? Estaba perdida antes de empezar. Sólo tenía que tocarla y su enfado se evaporaba. Su única defensa era mantener las distancias, alejarse de sus manos y sus labios.

-Si vamos a hacer aquí la comida de Acción de Gracias, tengo mucho trabajo - dijo.- No tienes cazuelas, sartenes, vajilla, cristalería ni manteles y servilletas. Ni siquiera tienes una mesa de comedor decente. ¿Dónde vamos a dar de comer a toda esa gente?

-Podemos hacer un bufé.

Hermione imaginó a diez personas de pie en la cocina con platos y tenedores de plástico y se echó a reír. Si quería probarle a Draco lo malísima esposa que sería, tenía la oportunidad perfecta el día de Acción de Gracias.

¿Pero estaba dispuesta a renunciar a él? ¿O en el fondo de su corazón creía todavía que era, y sería siempre, el hombre perfecto para ella?

* * *

Draco terminó de introducir el último tornillo y colgó la barra de cortinas encima de la ventana. Retrocedió un paso y la miró con aire crítico. Estaba un poco torcida, pero, cuando Hermione hiciera lo que quiera que pensara hacer con ella, no se notaría.

Sujetó el taladrador como si fuera una pistola y sonrió.

-Estoy hecho todo un manitas.

En la última semana, Hermione se había convertido en una mujer obsesionada, que pasaba los días de compras y las tardes convirtiendo la casa en un hogar cálido y acogedor. Había renunciado al rosa e introducido colores que reflejaban su amor por el aire libre.

A Draco le gustaba la nueva decoración, sencilla y cómoda. Había añadido cojines suaves a los sofás de cuero de la sala, comprado lámparas y sustituido la pequeña mesa cuadrada de él por una mesa de comedor gigantesca.

Pero lo mejor de todo eran las noches. De algún modo, tenía que eliminar toda la tensión que acumulaba durante el día, y lo hacía en la cama con él, atrapados los dos en un río de pasión tal, que cada vez se volvía más desinhibida.

Sin embargo, Hermione no había eliminado todavía todas sus reservas. Todas las noches empezaban en camas separadas hasta que uno u otro cedía y se presentaba en silencio en el cuarto del otro. A veces dormían en la cama de él y a veces en la suya, pero, para satisfacción de Draco, ella despertaba siempre en sus brazos.

Miró su reloj, dejó el taladrador en la mesa y se acercó a la puerta. Hermione seguía donde la había dejado una hora atrás, trabajando en el pequeño jardín entre la acera y la casa. Bajó los escalones y se acuclilló a su lado.

_-¿Qué vas a plantar? -preguntó.

-Bulbos de invierno para animar un poco el día de Acción de Gracias -repuso ella-. Y también voy a plantar ya jacintos, que florecerán en primavera.

Draco miró un momento los bulbos. Iba a plantar flores para la primavera, aunque no sabía si entonces estaría allí. Le hubiera gustado tomar eso como una señal esperanzadora, pero sabía que no debía hacerse ilusiones. Los sentimientos de ella parecían cambiar dependiendo de que saliera el sol o se pusiera.

Durante el día, apenas reconocía que fueran amantes y Draco sentía la necesidad casi patológica de tocarla y besarla. Tenían pasión, pero quería algo más. Quería saber que los sentimientos que crecían en su interior tenían reciprocidad también en ella.

-Empieza a hacer frío- dijo-. He encendido la chimenea. ¿Por qué no entras a calentarte mientras preparo la cena? -le levantó y le tendió la mano.

Hermione se dejó levantar y recogió los útiles de jardinería, que Draco se apresuró a quitarle de las manos.

-Tengo que recoger las copas de vino y pasar por la tienda a encargar el pavo - dijo ella-. Y necesito repasar las recetas para hacer la lista de la compra y...

Draco la abrazó y detuvo sus palabras con un beso.-¿Por qué haces esto? -preguntó cuando se apartó.

-¿Besarte?

-No, todo este trabajo.-dijo él

-Quiero que el día de Acción de Gracias resulte agradable -repuso ella-. Si vas a hacer algo, es mejor hacerlo bien - sonrió-. ¡Vaya! Me estoy convirtiendo en mi madre, ¿verdad?

Draco cerró los ojos y le besó la frente.

-En absoluto -repuso-. Y a mí no tienes que probarme nada, sé lo que sientes. Si no fuera por nuestro acuerdo, pasarías ese día en otra parte -le apartó un mechón de pelo de la mejilla-. ¿Recuerdas las cenas que me preparabas en la universidad? Siempre me encantaba ir a tu apartamento.

-Porque nunca tenías comida en el tuyo -contestó ella-. Si no te daba yo de comer, ¿quién iba a hacerlo?

-No siempre iba por la comida. Tu apartamento era muy cálido y acogedor y allí me sentía cómodo -le tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella-. Aunque la comida era buena, casi siempre iba porque quería estar contigo.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó ella con voz suave.

Draco se llevó la mano femenina a los labios y besó las yemas de los dedos una por una.

-Ya entonces eras buena cocinera, pero eras aún mejor amiga. Y no sé si me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo importante que era eso para mí.

Hermione miró sus dedos.

-Deberíamos entrar -murmuró-. Empieza a hacer frío.

-De acuerdo -asintió él-. Tengo que empezar con la cena. Estaba pensando en filetes de hígado.

Hermione soltó una carcajada y entró con él en la cocina.

-Si no te gustaba mi comida, ¿por qué no lo decías? -preguntó.

Draco la abrazó por la cintura y la sujetó contra el borde del mostrador.

-¿Y de qué iba a quejarme si podía sentarme enfrente de ti?

Hermione se soltó del abrazo.

-Tienes que dejar de decir esas cosas o puedo enamorarme de ti.

-¿Y tan malo sería eso? Además, es la verdad. Me gusta tenerte aquí.

La joven se ruborizó, pero él sospechaba que no lo creía.

-Tengo que hacer la lista de la compra -dijo.

-No deberías cambiar de tema cada vez que intento hablar de nosotros -pro¬estó él.

Hermione suspiró.

-¿Y por qué tenemos que hablar de nosotros? Esto es lo que es -repuso con impaciencia.

-Muy bien, pero yo no sé lo que es. A veces siento que estás aquí conmigo y a veces que te has marchado. Nunca sé qué esperar.

-Si no te gusta, dime que me vaya - contestó ella con frialdad.

-No es eso lo que quiero; lo que quiero es que te esfuerces -intentó tomarle las manos, pero ella las apartó.

-¿Quieres que finja que siento algo que no siento? -preguntó.

-¿Tienes que fingir conmigo? –Replicó él, mirándola a los ojos-. No veo que finjas cuando estás en mis brazos por la noche ni cuando ambos estallamos de pasión. ¿Finges entonces?

Hermione apartó la vista y tardó en contestar.

-No.

-¿Y qué sientes entonces?

-No sé qué quieres que diga. Eso es sexo y lo que tú pides es amor. Y aunque tus encantos pueden haber llevado mi cuerpo a tu cama, no tienen ningún efecto en mi corazón.

Draco la miró fijamente, dolido.

-¡Vaya! Tuviste que amarlo mucho para estar todavía tan afectada.

Hermione parpadeó; frunció el ceño confusa.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿A quién?

-De ese tipo, de P.C. ¿El que amabas en la universidad? Tuvo que darte muy fuerte.

Ella dio un respingo.

-¿Qué sabes tú de P.C.?

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que eso es pasado y tú tienes que pensar en el futuro. Pensar en un hombre al que no puedes tener sólo hará que te cierres al hombre que sí puedes tener.

-¿Qué sabes tú de él? -repitió ella.

-Tu madre me dijo que te habías enamorado de alguien en la universidad y que no lo has olvidado nunca.

-¿Y cómo sabía ella eso? -gimió Hermione.- No, no me lo digas. Por mis diarios. Tengo la madre más chismosa del mundo.

-Da igual cómo lo supiera, lo que importa ahora es que él no está aquí y yo sí. Y es hora de que olvides el pasado y sigas con tu vida.

Hermione movió la cabeza con lentitud.

-Cuando mi madre y tú encontréis el modo de hacerme olvidar a aquel chico, avísame, porque no es tan fácil. La verdad es que me gustaría olvidarlo, pero no puedo.

Se volvió y Draco la observó cruzar la estancia y salir por la puerta de atrás. La oyó entrar en el garaje y poner en marcha la camioneta.

-¿Cómo demonios voy a hacer funcionar esto? -murmuró.

¿Cómo competir con el recuerdo de una relación perfecta?

Tenía que encontrar el modo. Se estaba enamorando de ella y no estaba dispuesto a perderla por ningún tipo de su pasado. Tenía que mostrarle lo que se perdería si se marchaba. Tenía que conquistarla a cualquier precio.

Tal vez hubiera amado a alguien en el pasado, pero ahora vivían en el presente y eso tenía que contar para algo.

* * *

Hermione abrió la puerta del pequeño bufete de Wicker Park, donde tenía una cita con Astoria Greengrass, experta en derecho de familia y, con suerte, la respuesta a todos sus problemas.

Pensó en su conversación con Draco de la noche anterior e hizo una mueca. Le había gustado la chispa de celos que sorprendió en él y la divirtió pensar que eran celos de sí mismo. P.C. eran las iniciales de Príncipe de Cuento, nombre con el que le gustaba referirse a él en otro tiempo.

Y precisamente porque lo había querido en otro tiempo, lo conocía bien y sabía que era un incapaz de comprometerse con ninguna mujer. Para él ella era un premio que estaba fuera de su alcance, y si alguna vez la tenía, dejaría de desearla.

Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta interior del bufete. Una recepcionista joven y guapa le sonrió.

-Soy Hermione Granger.

-Sí. La señora Greengrass la espera. Es la puerta del medio.

Hermione asintió y caminó hacia el despacho. Antes de que llegara a la puerta, salió una rubia alta, vestida con falda a cuadros, jersey púrpura y zapatos de tacón.

-Hola, Hermione Soy Astoria Greengrass. Pasa y siéntate.

Hermone obedeció y la abogada se sentó a su vez detrás de su mesa.

-Dices que tienes una disputa por un contrato. ¿Has traído una copia?

Hermione asintió y le tendió una fotocopia del documento.

A medida que Astoria lo leía, su rostro iba adoptando una expresión de regocijo.

-Es un contrato de matrimonio; creo que nunca había visto ninguno.

-Lo firmé hace seis años. Sé que fue una estupidez, pero creía que era una broma. Nunca pensé que intentaría obligarme a cumplirlo.

-¿Ese hombre te dio algo? ¿Dinero o un regalo caro? ¿Te dio algo para validar el contrato?

Hermione intentó recordar.

-Sí, me dio cinco dólares. ¿Eso es importante?

Astoria miró el contrato pensativa.

-En esencia, el contrato es legal -explicó-. Aunque no creo que pueda sostenerse en un tribunal. Ningún juez te obligará a casarte con alguien si no quieres, pero si ese hombre insiste en llevar el caso adelante, tendrás que pactar con él -se detuvo de golpe-. ¡Oh, Dios mío! No puedo creerlo. ¿ Draco Malfoy? ¿Facultad de Derecho de Nortwestern, promoción del 2010 ?

-Sí.

Astoria soltó una risita y movió la cabeza.

-Me temo que aquí pueda haber un conflicto de intereses. Yo conozco a Draco. Se licenció un año antes que yo -hizo una pausa-. Asistimos juntos a algunas clases y a mí me gustaba mucho. Gustaba a casi todas las chicas. Incluso salimos una vez.

Hermione la miró fijamente. ¿Estaba destinada a encontrarse con muchas mujeres así por todo Chicago? Sabía que Draco había salido con muchas estudiantes de Derecho, pero aquello era mucha coincidencia.

-¿Cómo está Draco? -preguntó Astoria-. Tiene que irle muy mal para que recurra a un contrato para buscar esposa. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se ha quedado calvo? ¿Tiene barriga?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-No, está casi igual que antes, tal vez más guapo todavía... o más sofisticado.

Astoria suspiró.

-Ese hombre ya era demasiado atractivo para su bien.

-Sí, y lo sigue siendo -admitió Hermione con una sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué no quieres casarte con él? ¿No lo amas?

-No -dijo Hermione.- Sí -se miró las manos, que tenía enlazadas en el regazo-. Un poco. O puede que haya sucumbido a su encanto. Me hace olvidar lo que es y creer que puede ser lo que yo quiero que sea. Y cuando estamos juntos, siento que soy la única mujer del mundo que puede hacerle feliz.

-¿Y qué crees que siente él por ti?

-Dice que le gusto. También creo que necesita casarse y que eso tiene mucho que ver con lo que siente.

-¿Y qué crees que haría si le dices que te casarás con él?

-Ya lo he probado. Y creo que está dispuesto a casarse, pero no por las razones que importan. Draco está acostumbrado a salirse con la suya.

-Bueno, si quieres casarte con él, yo te aconsejo que esperes a ver lo que ocurre. Si no quieres, díselo. Lo peor que puede hacer es llevarte a juicio, pero te apuesto lo que quieras a que no lo hace. Es un abogado listo y tiene que saber que tiene pocas posibilidades.

-¿O sea que la decisión es mía?

-Sí. Y, si necesitas mi ayuda, llámame - Astoria se puso en pie-. Pero estoy segura de que puedes resolver este problema sola.

Hermione le estrechó la mano, le dio las gracias y salió del despacho, sorprendida de que todos sus problemas se hubieran resuelto en menos de cinco minutos. Pero aunque tenía las respuestas, no estaba segura de su decisión. Podía marcharse de casa de Draco y seguramente él no la obligaría a volver. ¿Pero deseaba hacerlo? ¿O seguía albergando la fantasía secreta de que los dos estaban destinados a estar juntos?

Caminó hacia donde había dejado aparcada la camioneta. ¿Por qué había tenido que aceptar su oferta? Andaba mal de dinero, sí, sin embargo podía haber dormido en el sofá de Ginny o haber ido a casa de sus padres. Pero no, había caído en la misma trampa antigua con la esperanza de que esa vez Draco pudiera ser el hombre que siempre había querido que fuera.

Entró en la camioneta, pero no puso el motor en marcha inmediatamente. ¡Era tan amable y considerado! Tal vez había dejado atrás su fase de playboy.

-No -murmuró.

Los hombres como Draco no cambiaban nunca. Además, la había forzado a aceptar aquel acuerdo. No la amaba, sólo la necesitaba para conseguir lo que quería.

-Me marcharé -dijo.

Giró la llave de contacto. Después de añadir a Ginny y Harry a la lista, tenía que preparar una comida de Acción de Gracias para doce personas. Cuando todos se marcharan, se sentaría a hablar con Draco y le diría que quería irse.

Y luego seguiría adelante con su vida.


End file.
